The Elementals
by darkangel507
Summary: Ryo keeps having dreams of his yoroi crystal being destroyed, then the dream comes true. When the Samurai Troopers yoroi are destroyed and evil rises what will they do?
1. Dream or Warning?

**A/N: **This chapter is fully revised.

**The Elementals  
**

Chapter 1

He was hoping this was another dream. But each time it seemed so real, the pain, the blood, and the sense of his yoroi completely disappearing from his mind, from his soul. It was torn from him so cruelly that he hated repeating the dreams over and over again. But they would not stop unless he acted upon them or they come to pass. He was yet to mention his dreams to his friends. He knew he should because they deserved to know. His prophetic dreams are taken seriously now and they would listen to him. But that would cause them worry… and he just couldn't do that to them.

He looked to his right expecting the two dark figures to appear. Though he had no idea who they were. In most of his past dreams the same thing happened, sometimes only one of them fought or sometimes two. If there was a pattern he couldn't tell, something that may give him a hint of the future. He learned the usually small things in his dreams he thinks are insignificant, turned out to make big differences for the Samurai Troopers' outcome. Dreams repeated more than once were not good. Like when visions of Arago plagued his sleep, warning him of the near future.

They did come as expected, leaving behind a trail of shadow as if they absorbed all light in their presence. One of them, the tallest, held two daggers at its side. The shorter one, thin and small, had a thin deadly sword at their side. He already knew he was alone, alone on the streets of Tokyo. Calling out to his friends would be a bad mistake, unless he wanted to be bombarded with questions when they woke him. They wouldn't be too happy when they found out Ryo thought he needed saving in his dreams.

He clenched his yoroi crystal tightly in his hand with a silent refusal of giving up. Only one came after him this time as if to mock his weakness. He stepped back automatically shifting into a fighting stance.

There was no preamble.

The figure raised two blood stained daggers in the air.

He already knew there was no point in summoning his yoroi, but it still called out to him, even in his sleep. He watched as the daggers were released from their master and raced towards him craving for the blood of a samurai trooper. He managed to dodge their fatal strike, but was instead pinned successfully to the building by the two daggers. They hissed as the brick around them suddenly started to melt. He tried to struggle free as the acid seeping from the daggers burned his flesh and ultimately ended up fighting the screams that wanted to escape his lips.

He looked around for the bearer of the two daggers only to find the dark figure was standing right in front of him. It was a man. His attacker pulled one of the daggers out of the building, thick black acid dripping from it.

His dreams often shifted around like a summarized version of the future. So Ryo figured something must happen between each event. Though he could be wrong but it was hard telling the difference. Maybe if the scene would switch erratically that would tell him something unimportant happen. Well, not as important as his yoroi being destroyed but insignificant enough for him not to know.

People say you can't feel pain in dreams, Ryo could prove them wrong. He felt Seiji's pain when he was captured after his yoroi kicked in and the sudden shift in his blonde friend's element upset Rekka. He was then no longer free from the horrible dreams till they freed Seiji. He felt his friend's pain like he's feeling the pain being inflicted upon him now.

"I'll enjoy killing you," he said, insane excitement in his voice.

He already thought this guy was as insane as Arago. But he thought anyone supporting Youjakai were insane. They would have to be to want to serve under a delirious evil conqueror that wanted to take over the world. Which was why he was here to make sure that didn't happen.

The bearer of Rekka could only watch as the man plunged the acid dagger into his side. Rekka however did not yell, he refused to yell. But it burned, burned like hell as the acid seeped into his wound. He heard the man laugh, still holding his yoroi crystal protectively in his hand. He couldn't let the man have it.

"It's just a dream, it's happen before, one more blow and you'll wake up," He thought to himself. Even though he repeated this "dream" six times he never became used to the horrible pain. It was as fresh and new as his first dream and always threatening to make him cry out. To at least let some of it out to help. He never tired of it because he never wanted to feel the agony again. There was a difference from being injured in yoroi and being injured in street clothes.

Rekka pushed himself off the ground wavering on his feet, using the demolished wall for support. Even if it is a dream he _will_ fight back.

He pulled all his weight towards his punch. His side surged with pain but he ignored it. He had to admit his movements were a bit sluggish as he was having a hard time to block out the pain and center his thoughts on the fight at hand. He was well trained to do so just not in the middle of a dream. With any little movement on his hurt side it sent jolts of white-hot pain up his side and to the tips of his fingers.

The man stumbled backwards almost surprised. But he quickly recovered as the hit obviously didn't faze him at all. All what it seemed to do is make him even more pissed. He flipped the dagger over and with stunning speed delivered the final blow. The dagger sunk into the boy's unarmored side easily and deeply. Rekka doubled over as his free hand met his new wound. His breaths were raspy and erratic. With plenty of experience with the limits of his body and the blackness on the edges of his vision he knew he was in the last stages of passing out.

He looked blurily down to his hand as if not expecting to see the red liquid.

Blood, his blood.

He was kicked backwards against the street and didn't try to raise up. The pain it caused sent his head swimming. The man seized his left wrist and twisted it painfully until he released the yoroi crystal. He watched as the dark figure laughed again holding his red crystal in the air. The Kanji 'Righteousness' shining brightly as he crushed it in his hand allowing the smooth shards to be taken away in the wind.

"No!" he yelled weakly then blacked out.

* * *

He shot up gasping for breath. He reached for his side feeling the numb wounds from his dreams as cold sweat ran down his face. He grabbed a cup of water at his bedside, the glass shaking against his trembling hands. He tightened his grip to not drop it and gulped it down, then threw it against the wall. It shattered loudly and the shards sparkled in the streams of sunlight coming through his window.

"That's the seventh dream!" he cursed under his breath, waiting for the chills to go away.

The others would have to realize what has been bothering him so much by now. He truly didn't want to worry them. The relentless dreams continued to return every night. He knew very well that Seiji is beginning to sense the uneasiness in him. It wouldn't be _that_ bad of a dream if he didn't witness his yoroi crystal being crushed. Crushed so easily. He opened his left hand to find it still shining brightly in his hand. Reassuring him nothing has happen yet that will put his yoroi in danger.

He returned the grip and rolled out of bed, quickly putting a shirt on and wondering if there was any breakfast still left downstairs. Byakuen was most likely chasing birds like any other overgrown cat whom happen to be a tiger.

Glancing in the mirror he solemnly took in his reflection. With the yoroi's demand on their body daily it was only natural they engulfed an entire kitchen in one day. Which also included sleeping. Yes, plenty of sleep. It got quite obvious when of them started to have bad nights with little rest. It didn't count for the early risers like Shin and Seiji who gawd forbid slept after nine in the morning. Put a fish tank in Shin's room and he's perfectly fine. For Seiji, when the sun rises so does its guardian. The rest sleep at their leisure, waking whenever suits them.

Thanks to naps he has been able to hide the physical warnings of a trooper not getting enough sleep. Not from Seiji, you _can't_ hide_ anything_ from Seiji.

Well, he surely looked tired. He even went to bed early in hopes of getting more rest. It didn't go unnoticed when his usual routine of playing fighting games with Touma all night until both of them have crashed with the controller still in their hands. Touma was upset but quickly recovered when he talked Shin into battling him.

Scowling at the mirror like it was its fault, he left his room.

He walked by his blue-haired friend's room who was still deep in sleep. He smiled and kicked the door open. He figured Seiji to be the clean type since well… it was Seiji. Either he was just as bad as Touma or the archer was too much of an influence to handle. Touma, who had taken up writing, had papers and books absolutely everywhere in huge messy piles. Just like normal writers, Touma was no different. He'd been ecstatic over a dictionary… Who would ask for a dictionary for their birthday? Who in their right mind would be happy receiving a dictionary?

The guy was _weird_ ever since he met him.

"Hey Touma," he called.

An incoherent grumble and a couple of curses were heard from the pile of blankets, pillows, and blue hair. Ryo took that as a good sign because that meant Touma wasn't in that bad of a mood this morning. Usually he gets violent if anyone tries to wake him.

"You can't sleep all day buddy." He leaned against the doorframe knuckling his eyes and yawning.

Oh yeah, definitely a nap. Eat Shin's cooking then take the couch for his own.

"You did," the blue-haired teen shot back, shoving a pillow over his head.

He frowned, what time is it? He didn't think he slept too long; his dreams never let him have more than seven hours of sleep. Though they did do some pretty tough training yesterday. He yawned, yes very hard training and not enough sleep.

"Are you going to eat anything?"

"I'll wake up later Ryo," he replied, obviously getting very annoyed. Though his threatening voice had long since became apart of Ryo's 'doesn't bother me' list he still continued to use it to show his dislike of being woke up and pestered.

"Fine let Shu eat it all," he laughed and closed Touma's door.

He heard the everyday arguing of Shu and Seiji, usually over the television or breakfast. Shu was wrestling for the remote while Seiji was nimbly deflecting his protests. Seiji looked away from his hardheaded friend and instantly met Ryo's gaze, studying him. Ryo, however, did not keep it. He hated when Seiji looked at him that way. He knew very well how easily Seiji could read other's feelings, and his consisted of worry, confusion, and nerves strung out way beyond their limits.

"Had another dream?" he asked simply.

Ryo looked startled and stared curiously at his friend. He never mentioned his dreams to anyone. He didn't think Seiji could possibly read his mind, his ability wasn't suppose to extend that far. Perhaps he just made it obvious in some confusing way that he can't think of at the moment because Seiji wouldn't quit looking at him that way and it was rattling his head.

"Don't we all dream?" he replied quickly. He never was a good liar; a bad liar in fact with his stupid inability to hide his stupid emotions.

Seiji shrugged and grabbed the remote from Shu and quickly dodged a hit coming his way. "I can sense it Ryo. You've had that same look all week, it's like you're on edge."

Seiji spoke bluntly when he was reading someone. As if saying, "You think you can hide it from me but I nail everything that's bothering you don't I?" It's just to prove the point.

"It's nothing to worry about," Ryo was on edge. He had a right to be.

"You can't keep your hands off your crystal for one minute," Shin said, suddenly appearing by his side. Shin was the other empath. Though his ability was no where near as strong as Seiji's, he just watched and had a natural intuition of other people's troubles. They just considered him one because it was heightened when they formed the bond.

Ryo cursed, he can't keep anything from his friends. But a smile appeared on his face. He really couldn't keep anything from them.

"It's nothing," he decided to change the subject noticing worry cross Shin's and Seiji's faces. Which was a very bad sign considering the predicament he was in. "Touma's still sleeping…"

"Is he now?" Shin asked, glancing up the stairs as if to make sure Ryo's statement was true. Seiji just scoffed and returned to his show on the human anatomy. Silently reviewing the status of today's events with Ryo.

"I already ate," Shu quit fighting for the remote and slumped back on the couch.

He knew the rest of the sentence and he was quick to respond.

"Natsuti brought breakfast since you and Touma slept all day. She said she will leave it in the fridge for you."


	2. Rekka's Last Fight

**A/N: **This chapter is fully revised.

**The Elementals**

Chapter 2

Ryo didn't feel like eating anymore. To be honest he no longer wanted Seiji asking him questions. So where was he now? In the streets, the once place he's been avoiding all week. His crystal was held securely in his hand, a habit. He needed to get out anyway, staying at Natsuti's only made Seiji and Shin more suspicious.

He wasn't the person to stay indoors a lot. His friends normally found him in the forest practicing with his katanas, that or either trying his best to teach Touma how to use a sword. He sighed helplessly. Touma was just not made to wield a sword. Whether his friend has noticed his lack of sleep Ryo couldn't tell. Shu was doing very well hiding his concern, not something the wielder of Kongo is known for.

He looked around, not really paying attention to where he was going. He mind was too occupied to worry about his direction, and not having enough rest to care. It must have been noon; he forgot to look at the clock before he left. The sidewalk was busy, crowded with people, and he was constantly moving out of the way of kids running after each other. Which wasn't at all hard for him. He shielded his eyes from the autumn sun, still peering around for anything out of the ordinary.

There really wasn't much that was unordinary in the area he decided to take his walk on. This was where all the skater punks come and random, very odd stores that shoot in front of you and start badgering at you to buy something. Some old, little, pruney man had once appeared in front of him and asked "Do you want a _man_… or a _woman_?" in a very odd kind of accent. Sounded like the guy was Chinese or something. Then another one started following him around nagging that he should buy stuff and saying. "Five dollah! Five dollah!" Though the currency was yen.

He should have worn a sweater, even though it was bright outside it was still cold. He didn't like to be cold. He yawned loudly then stopped. His grip on his crystal tightened immediately. His eyes shot around searching for whatever he sensed just then. He definitely sensed something and even though nothing around him seemed to be effected he searched out what was disrupting the balance around him. He covered his eyes as a bright flash of light suddenly filled the entire street.

The silence that filled the usual noisy street startled him and he opened his eyes. The people were gone, the cars were gone, the street was empty, and he was alone. Just like with Arago. Cars were frozen in the middle of streets, streetlights stuck on their last command. The wind blew the abandoned papers across the street, scattering the remains of once packed streets. Ryo was thankful, even though he doubted that was the enemy's intention. Most likely didn't want them in the way. At least no one will get hurt.

"This is exactly _why _I didn't want to…" the rest of his sentence was never finished as he saw his nightmares come to life.

The two dark figures appeared from the dark alley. They stopped and spoke to each other. The one with the daggers turned his way, a sly smile appearing on his face. That was the only twisted feature Ryo could pick out. A thick gray fog blanketed the streets, making the buildings look ghostly and dark. It made the air even colder and froze his senses. Ryo stepped back uncertain of what they would do. But he was not the one to run from a fight.

"Hey bunch of scum bags you going to fight me? Or just hide in the dark." He called on his yoroi knowing that it will be extinguished. He drew his swords slowly and positioned them in front of him. He was ready for any attack.

He watched as the dagger wielder walked towards him, not quickly, but smoothly. His movements smug and confident, he was going to take down Rekka down easily.

"You could have saved yourself some pain and not summon your yoroi. That can easily be dealt with though," He sheathed one dagger seeing no use for it. The dagger emanated a dark green energy then suddenly turned into a sword, almost identical to the other katana wielder's.

Leaving no time for idle chat he called forth his sure kill, Rekka was just another pest to be taken care of anyway. No use giving the boy special attention. It might go to his head.

"Screams of the Shadows!" the man yelled raising his sword high in the air then in one smooth motion cut down.

The darkness swallowed the light only leaving the glow of the man's sword. Dark velvet energy hurdled toward Ryo in furious blasts. The dark energy beared with it screams of agony and anguish of tortured souls that were trapped within it. He lost his handle on his twin katanas and was smashed into a building. He did not yell; he didn't in his dream he will not now. His yoroi only being able to protect him from the one hit vanished, leaving him only in civilian clothes.

"Just one hit," he muttered annoyed and painfully rose to his feet grabbing his crystal from the ground quickly. His swords didn't even hold up against the blast, and now he wondered what happen to them. They never just disappeared.

"Well look at that, I thought your yoroi would at least stand against one of my attacks." He laughed mockingly.

Ryo _hated_ that laugh. Though his yoroi never did stand against more than one attack from either of them. That was only in his dreams. He was hoping this was different but he should have known better unless he takes some kind of action the prophetic dreams will replay themselves in reality.

"I'm guessing you have a master?" the same tight grip on his yoroi crystal returned, he didn't notice.

"Ah yes…" his voice suddenly sounded submissive like the thought caused him to feel fear. "But you won't need to know since you will die anyway. Master needs you foolish troopers out of the way."

He felt drained from losing his yoroi but he fought the fatigue and stood ready to defend himself. Yoroi or not. He took another look around; he hoped his friends haven't sensed anything, though he doubted they didn't. He would never want them to get hurt, but how would he defeat these two without Kikotei? No, that would cause them pain anyway, and he would never want to cause them pain. They had it bad enough with Arago.

"Your fate has been decided Rekka," he repeated the same words raising two blood stained daggers in the air.

Ryo could easily dodge them and get pinned to the wall or he could not dodge. He didn't know what that outcome was. He never tried before, since, well in his dreams he can't always control exactly what he does. It's just like any normal person who remembers they're dreaming. Sometimes he forgets his previous visions and instead replays the same ones over and over again. When trying to change the outcome can help them in battle.

But he always dodged; it was a reflex his body was too accustomed with.

"It doesn't have to happen like in my dream," he whispered. If he knew what was going to happen then he could stop it but totally contradicting the truth. He knew he was going to lose.

The daggers were released from their master and soared towards him craving for the blood of a samurai trooper. He ducked this time, but that proved useless. They swerved sharply around and came after him again. He had to dodge, and was easily pinned to the wall. They hissed as the brick around them suddenly started to burn. He tried to struggle free as the bubbling acid seeped down his left arm. He barely held back a scream; it was much more painful in reality.

He quickly searched for the man while vainly trying to struggle free, but he was already in front of him pulling the acid-dripping dagger out of the wall and grinning at him madly.

"I will truly enjoy killing you,"

"No!" he yelled ripping his shirt away from the dagger already bringing his arm back to strike to the man. The enemy grabbed Ryo by the shoulder squeezing it so hard he heard and felt his bones crack and break. He shoved him hard against the building and plunged the acid dagger into his side. He gasped, still refusing to yell. But it did burn, burned like hell as he felt the acid seep into his wound.

It was amazing how weak and fragile he was in battle without his yoroi's protection. Attacks that would clash harmlessly against his yoroi instead sunk easily into his soft skin. Ryo was utterly and completely helpless and at the man's mercy. He could so simply kill him now but he would rather play with him enjoying how he squirmed and how his body reacted to the pain.

Here he was with his stupid stubbornness and total unselfish character taking these hits for his friends. Maybe if he had told them they would be here right now sharing the pain. There was no way they would get out of this. If Rekka could only stand up to one attack he knew the others would have the same effect. The only thing that could possibly aid them is Kikotei. That was the only weapon they had.

But he was fine with taking this by himself. He was only worried if he didn't get out of this would his friends be protected? What would happen to the yoroi? That was probably the only reason Ryo wanted to stay alive at the moment. His life was far too valuable for him to die. Too many people relied on him, though they didn't know it, so he really couldn't die.

The man laughed again, as Ryo tightened the grip that he lost around his yoroi crystal.

He forced himself off the ground, wavering on his feet; he used the wall for support getting only seconds to let the dizziness pass. He could take a lot as he was conditioned though battle to be able to. He knew how to block his body's weakness and only let his mind strive him forward.

Now he was just pissed off. He pulled all his weight in his punch, his side shot with pain but he ignored it. Not like he hasn't been in pain before. The man stumbled backwards from the impact a surprised look on his face.

"My Rekka, quite strong aren't you? When someone makes you mad." He turned his dagger over stabbing Ryo in the arm before he could react. He didn't want to kill him. No, what would be the point in wasting all this time? Rekka did hit him anyway. Just bringing himself more pain then he was going to inflict on him. He really was going to make it quick, but since Rekka decided to be physical, he'll make it much more painful.

Ryo fell to his knees, as much as he wanted to hold his arm, try to stop the bleeding he couldn't. His other hand held his yoroi crystal. Before he knew it the man was hold him by his shirt pulling him up then slamming his head against the building. He heard his skull crack. He bit his lip to hold back a scream, which wasn't very hard at all. As soon as his head hit the building every thought he once had was gone, including the impulse to scream.

Ryo slumped to the ground as the man released him. His vision blurred into swirling colors, and felt incredibly dizzy. He vaguely knew he was picked up again then slammed into the pavement. He lost all coherent thought and felt ready to sick up. His head no longer throbbed, it screamed and yelled in white-hot pain. He still held his yoroi crystal protectively in his hand. Ryo's mind was brimming with unconsciousness. The black void welcoming him to a world of no pain.

"Don't black out on me now Rekka," The man laughed again.

He moaned as he was lifted into the air again and a sharp pain appeared on his stomach. He couldn't think, but he could feel the life draining out of him. He was thrown on the ground; his left wrist twisted painfully backwards, and reluctantly released the crystal. Ryo forced his eyes to open and waited as his blurred vision did a pathetic attempt to correct itself. The man held his yoroi crystal the Kanji "Righteousness" still glowing brightly.

"This is the end of you," And with little effort crushed it in his hand.

Ryo watched the shards of his yoroi crystal fall the ground as empty blackness swelled around him.


	3. Beginning of the Downfall

**A/N: **This chapter is fully revised.

**The Elementals**

Chapter 3

Brought down so easily. Seiji sighed trying to block out the apprehension in the room. It was too thick and would soon make him sick if he continued to allow it to absorb into him. They understood why all their enemies went after their leader. It was simple really. They were all like brothers, bonds stronger then any mortal could imagine. Ryo was what started the circle, what brought them closer, what somehow forced them to open up. Bonds so close that they could sense what each other are thinking sometimes. It had to be a 'loud' thought however. Which usually were curses.

The little amount of demons leftover from the war with Arago showed them exactly how closely bonded they were. Shinwas caught in the middle of a swarm of demons. Seiji didn't know what compelled the others or him but they summoned a fury of attacks on the petty demons, their worry clearly ringing through the bond and their faces. When the energy clashed in a mad explosion and debris subsided, Shin stared dumbfounded at his friends. It would only take one of their sure kills.

Seiji could still see the expression of Suiko. His bugged out eyes mouth parted in astonishment and his Yari held limply in his hand. Held in a way that was insulting to warriors, but hell Shin just witnessed his friend's tempers! So why, Seiji continually prodded his thoughts, didn't they feel anything! Oh, yes he was very pissed off. His body stiff with rage and his chin resting on his palm.

He was a tad worried about Shu. Well, not really, he could sense the fury in the room and knew Shu was going to snap anytime. The bearer of Kongo was extremely protective of his friends, and seeing Ryo like that… They didn't feel anything! It was just when the fireplace suddenly went out that they thought Ryo was doing that just to cause trouble. Get a few whacks on the head and to flee to his room, where his striped tiger would protect him.

It was Touma who thought differently. Touma who most likely saved Ryo's life. They didn't mind the silence in the streets, months like that made you used to it. It wouldn't matter if there were crowds of people; no one could see them. They ran too fast for a mortal eye to perceive. They still couldn't sense Ryo and it was beginning to worry Seiji, but Touma led them not explaining how or what he knew. Seiji concluded it was because of the night. How Touma could see anything and anywhere the night rests on.

Even if they wanted to reach out to their friend they could not. Touma's mind was too far away for them to contact while his body simply followed. It would be dangerous for all of them to try to reach him telepathically and end up permanently screwing up his head. An insane Tenku wouldn't really be useful in fighting when he was blabbering about stars.

As they neared something began to feel wrong, something deep inside of him that felt like it was ripped out. He didn't expect anything bad at first. Maybe Ryo was lost and bored out of his mind. He wasn't used to the city anyway. Rekka was more of the forest person.

Touma stopped, shaking his head as he came back to himself.

To bad there wasn't any bad guys around, cause if there was they would have shredded the guy's hide apart.

Seiji was first to react, Touma still dazed and looking around as if wondering how he got here. Nothing to worry about, Touma would figure it out in a few minutes.

There the bearer of Rekka lay. Alone on the deserted streets, waiting for the last strike that will kill him. He gingerly kneeled down beside the trooper not caring of the blood soaking into his jeans. He noticed just then the tiny crumbled shards of Ryo's yoroi crystal. The crystal that was suppose to be unbreakable-bearing the heart of each samurai trooper. It was left there in mocking of what had been accomplished. Your leader is dead, and now the Samurai Troopers will crumble.

"Oh my gawd." Shin whispered coming up behind Seiji following his gaze to the shattered remains of their leader's crystal. What happen? What happen to Ryo? How in the hells didn't they sense anything! Dammit! They sense when one of them collide into the wall stumbling to the bathroom!

He's not dead, Ryo's strong. Shu brushed by his shoulder knocking him back to his senses and that this wasn't just a search for a bored samurai trooper. Why is it Ryo? Why do they always have to hurt Ryo? He sighed inwardly the marking of a new enemy. They were due for one anyway; peace can never last forever.

"Well don't just sit there! Do something!" Shu yelled stomping and dragging the perplexed Tenku behind him by the arm, not so sure to leave him behind when he was in this state.

Seiji struggled to find something that would give him the slightest sense of his friend, but found nothing. He took a breath bringing out his own yoroi crystal that dimmed by the second. There was blood, lots of blood in a crimson puddle surrounding their leader. He couldn't tell if Ryo was breathing because he didn't see his chest rise and fall.

His skin was visibly pale beyond white, not the bronze tan skin that would allow itself to roast in the sun. His wrist looked swollen and broken. _Gawd, so much blood._ Seiji had to study every injury, every deep stab wound that made the skin around it inflamed and too tender to touch. He couldn't rely on Rekka to help him as it usually shows him what Ryo needs. Another problem too. He never healed this way and he was afraid of what might happen.

"Oh hell." Touma breathed, Shu releasing his arm once sure he was back. "S-Seiji can you help him?" Touma's voice was pleading for hope. Ryo looked dead. All that blood, how can he still be alive? He looked so horrible… like… like he was dead. Like there was nothing left for them to do. That Ryo's spirit was already gone and all what was left was an empty shell.

"Shh." Seiji placed his hand gently on Ryo's chest, barely feeling it move. Ryo was dying, hanging between life and death. As he started to heal what very little he could he realized just how much he relied on their bond to heal.

Too add to that their yoroi were weakening from the loss of a fellow trooper. He couldn't seal any of the wounds, but helped some of the infection and stopped the repetitive bleeding. To put in the best words he was healing blind. He gave Ryo some strength to pull through and heal himself from whatever happened. He hoped he didn't miss something that wasn't mortal wounds. That could be worse than just wounds.

After exhausting himself and with the assistance of Shin to rise up he blinked away tears. Tears, yes, tears and if anyone has a problem with that they can shove it up their ass. If they met Ryo they would understand. If you had your best friend's presence in the back of your mind then it was suddenly wrenched away from you, you would understand. One who saved your ass and wouldn't give a second thought of giving their life for you. One who would tear themselves from the inside out at the thought of it being their fault you're hurt. It wasn't Ryo's fault. He just had virtuous heart. And he'll be damned if anyone dare take that away from him.

"I barely did anything." He said gloomily.

"Natsuti will help. We should go back." Shin spoke softly pulling Seiji's limp arm over his shoulder and throwing an arm around his waist. Seiji's eyes kept drifting shut and Shin had a feeling he was going to have to carry the blonde their. Obviously he couldn't run. Seiji shouldn't be this exhausted.

Shu as gently as he possibly could lifted the half-dead form in his arms. Shu may be the brute of them all but he was as gentle as Shin when need be. He was exceptionally gentle with Shin and Ryo, somehow viewing them as easily broken porcelain dolls.

The walked for a little while keeping a steady pace, the lifeless city adding to their melancholy. When it became apparent Ryo needed to get home they took off running. Seiji felt the numb emotions in the air. When they would block out anything else and just leave the knowledge of emergency.

Natsuti was in the doorway biting on her bottom lip still in her white coat and nametag hanging on her left breast pocket. There were glad for once that she took day shifts instead of night shifts. They didn't like not seeing her since she was gone during the day and when she would arrive home they were either sleeping or waiting for Touma to get done with his stargazing and force him back inside.

"What happen?" She was wonderful. Housing five immature male teenagers and using all the yen she got to pay for the loads of food they eat due to the demand of their yoroi. They got jobs, well the ones that were slightly mature enough to. Shu recently got fired for using the fast food kitchen as a sports arena between him and Ryo. Shu took the blame and shoved Ryo into the closet.

"We don't know." Touma said flatly opening the door for his friends.

Seiji eyes locked on the raven-haired male lying motionless on the couch. A bandage wrapped securely around his head the others hidden beneath the layer of blankets. They got panicky when the boy's normal temperature never returned and were hoping that wasn't from him losing Rekka.

Rekka usually kept a warm fire burning fire inside Ryo and though it was what strengthened him it made him susceptible to the cold and a funny unliking of cold water and winter. They always teased him over it but now it seemed like they took advantage of it and now Ryo was never going to be Ryo again.

What did you think they were going to abandon him because he's no loner a samurai trooper? He is, and he always will be. But Rekka was a part of Ryo, the flame that ignited into Kikotei.

He thought it's been about two days, he slept straight for he doesn't know how many days. Sleeping was on and off and was hard to tell how long he slept each time he nodded off or Shin would come up behind him and send him off into a doze with his weakening powers of Suiko.

Shu had to have snapped by now. Seiji was half expecting his Kanji to come to life, and take control. The bond had only got worse, and continued to nag at the back of their mind, preventing restful sleep.

Yes, he understood why their enemy went after their leader. It was quite easy to crush the Samurai Troopers.

Shin was staring sadly at Ryo knowing he could do nothing but wait. Wait for his revenge. They already knew it had to be a new enemy. A mortal couldn't do this to Ryo unless he purposely let them. That wouldn't explain the flaw of the bond anyway because if Ryo blocked himself they would know. Their minds would meet a fiery impenetrable wall.

Natsuti changed his bandages before she left not saying a word but giving a weak smile. Seiji's saw it before. When she would have a patient that had a grim outcome and try to offer comfort to family members. Seiji had an unjustly urge to tell her off and explain Ryo wouldn't be defeated so easily.

He should've known. He felt the uneasiness slipping through the bond towards him. Ryo's been having nightmares for a week. The guy seemed to have some kind of psychic thing going on. They were skeptical at first when he told them he had a dream about Arago. The dreams kept coming though, making Ryo audibly and clearly restless in his sleep and leaving him with loads of overdue sleep. So why didn't he just force it out of the male? Ryo's dreams of the future were not to be taken lightly. Ryo and his leader antics.

"Have you checked him?" Touma asked from the overstuffed chair.

Seiji rubbed his temples; somehow he had become the one everyone looked to for answers. It was okay with Ryo, gawd if Ryo kept all that on his shoulders he would snap. But the negative emotions were giving him a headache and making him irritable. He needed to meditate, though he doubted he would find the sense of balance with this entire shit happening.

"No," he held up his shadowy yoroi crystal, "I don't have enough energy left. If whatever hurt Ryo came back I'll need some to fight back." Who was he kidding? If they did _that_ to Ryo did they honestly think…

"Won't you rest up Seiji? You haven't got much sleep."

"I'm not tired Shin." He nearly chewed Shin's head off in the process of replying.

"It's been three days, none of use have got much sleep."

Seiji finally complied thinking it would be better alone in his room anyway.

* * *

Shu was born with a lack of patience. He knew it, when he knew his friends were in trouble he wanted to get on with it and help them. The rest of the group was used to calming his temper. Sounded much like Ryo actually. They should know better. He wields the Kanji of Justice. And right now it's burning and telling him to go out there and teach whoever hurt Ryo like that a lesson. Ryo lay downstairs half dead under the watchful eyes of his anxious friends.

He heard the door next to his and Shin's room shut informing him either Touma or Seiji were vainly attempting to get some rest. How could they? It's like the bond has been cracked and ready to crumble into peices, it has, he knew. Obviously their enemies weren't very intent on the Samurai Troopers' yoroi. He was getting sick of waiting. Not doing anything in revenge for what they did to Ryo. His yoroi crystal was in his right hand twirling around his fingers absently.

* * *

Seiji groaned even more annoyed. Finally once he drifted off into a 'non feeling the bond is destroyed' dream till it rang with trouble.

"Shu, I'll kill you." He gazed sleepily over at Touma's bed. The blue-haired trooper was tangled up in his covers and snoring softly. Touma was completely out of it and after pricking around Suiko he found the water trooper was also fast asleep. One time Shu, just one time can you not be yourself. We don't need anymore of us ending up like Ryo. We could still talk with Kayura!

Fumbling for his yoroi crystal he pocketed it and headed downstairs. Shin was slumped in the chair just asking for a stiff and achy neck in the morning or night he hasn't checked. Man, was his biological clock messed up He checked Ryo with his little regained energy from sleep. He was healing slowly but still healing. He has yet to wake up once or shift around. Finished with Ryo he went over to his other friend. Kicking the lever back the chair reclined and he was careful to hold the brit so he wouldn't wake up.

Most likely if Shin found out he was sneaking out he would get his ass royally chewed out. Whether to go save Shu's hide or not. It was worse than sneaking out of your own house, especially if the punisher was Shin, who cooks, and was highly crafted in blackmail. He never told any secrets though what were entrusted to him. To Shin, that violates everything about him. He threw a spare blanket over the boy then followed Shu keeping his mind open to Shu's moving light.

Shu. He tried to call out but was nearly blown away when the entire bond suddenly jerked at the lack of stability. So now, clutching his aching head, he trudged through the forest officially pissed off.

Shu fell to his knees heavily panting and grinding his teeth to keep from yelling in pain. Why did this so much remind him of Kayura? Oh yah, cause he was getting the shit beat out of him by a girl with a little pink dagger. He could faintly sense Korin nearing as his head roared with fainting.

She was successful in unarming him on her first strike leaving him helpless. How anyone could be that strong he had no idea, not even Kayura was that strong. The pressure on his knee was killing him and he would have liked to sit back. Yup, he got himself into this. He refused to let this bitch take his yoroi. It was his. His spirit. Everything that was him.

His arm was considerably painful while his other was bloody. Soon he would become dizzy, it would take longer, but he knew he had no hope. He had to get away from Seiji. He couldn't let Seiji get hurt. Seiji had to heal Ryo. It was a bit hard to breathe, he had numerous broken ribs and he tasted the familiar coppery taste telling him that there was a very good explanation for the lack of air.

_Ugh, can't Seiji not run? I know he's pissed off, why is he running?_ He painfully rose, his injured leg wobbling from beneath him. Instead of running farther away he was thrown against a nearby van his head slamming into the window and shattering it bringing bright lights in front of his eyes.

"Where were you going my little Kongo?" she cooed. "You're very cute you know? That yoroi makes you look all bulky," she smiled. "But just in mortal clothing you're actually quite thin. Similar to Rekka." She sheathed her dagger and grabbed his wrist that held his yoroi. "I would keep you as a pet if master let me." She sighed sadly. "But I have to kill you."

Shu's eyes widened at the thought of this being the person who hurt Ryo and left him to die. But his mind was occupied with which wrist this bitch held. The fact this "thing" liked him made him want to sick up. A woman finally likes him and she's a twisted demon slave that wants to kill him. He refused to bend under the pressure and instead tried desperately to tell Seiji to go away. He was met with a wave of nausea. The bond was way too unstable. He coughed up blood his eyes glazing over threatening to lure him into unconsciousness. If it wasn't for his inner wound and his lack of air he would probably be able to stay conscious.

"I'm also ordered to do this." She twisted the wrist in her hand watching Kongo reluctantly give in and release his yoroi crystal. Just for good measure she drove her elbow as hard as she could in the trooper's abdomen. She heard the air leave his lungs coughing fitfully as he slumped to the ground.

S-Seiji he weakly called out but was only berated by the bond. Don't you dare come any closer! You got that blondie?

"One of your friends are here?" she asked sweetly, tossing the crystal up and down in her hand and looking around. "Ah, yes, I sense him now. Korin is it? I will finish up with you then." She snatched his chin in her hand forcing him to look at her and smiled devilishly.

"Now watch my sweet Kongo as your world shatters." Her fist closed around the dim orange crystal threateningly. Shu tried to stop her, but found his whole body numb and a weak moan emitted from his mouth. He watched horrified as something was suddenly ripped from inside him causing his body to jerk. The shards fell to the ground settling by his injured leg. Shu thought he heard Seiji's voice but it was too far away from the darkness surrounding him.


	4. Darkness

**A/N: **This chapter is fully revised.

**The Elementals**

Chapter 4

Seiji halted scanning the scene in front of him and managing to keep his rage under control giving him an outward appearance of calm venom. He was already in sub-armor prepared for anything. One tends to do that with Shu, he gets his self in more trouble than Ryo. Well most of the time. He had managed somehow to force himself up off the ground.

He knew Kongo was lost, the bright orange light in the back of his mind that told him everything about its owner had suddenly dissipated and rung through Seiji's mind like a siren. A little part of him was thankful they couldn't sense Ryo before, because the pain was unimaginable. Two of these would drive him insane. He knew he screamed. Though he couldn't hear it through the pounding hammers in his mind. A dull pain still throbbed inside him, a bit more tolerable then the hell he was previous through. He barely picked up Touma and Shin were still disabled. A good wake up alarm.

Shu was slumped against a van a tiny trickle of blood running down the corner of his mouth. While his right arm was covered in blood and a deep gash running from his elbow half way up his arm. Seiji's eyes found the remains of his yoroi crystal scattering in the breeze. He carefully looked around for the attacker. No matter how much he wanted to charge after the demon that did this to Shu, he couldn't walk in a trap and end up like him. His senses were currently useless still stifled by the disappearance of Kongo.

Which he highly regretted.

"Please save me the time and just hand over your yoroi crystal."

She was directly in front of him twirling her dagger lazily in her hand. Perfect distance to have full control of her enemy and attack as she pleased.

Damn she was fast.

He flipped backwards avoiding a lethal dagger and was thrown into battle. The woman not wanting to waste any more time than necessary. He barely evaded any attacks, and found himself taking thrice more hits than he was giving. There was no way he could avert his gaze for even a second and check on Shu, the fight was taking his full concentration and skills. He was still being caught off guard; he just couldn't keep up with her.

Weaving in and out of trees he tried his best to keep distance between his attacker. Running at full speed but still being toyed with. When she planted a blow the force of it and his speed sent him flying into whatever would stop him. He didn't know why if they wanted to kill him so bad, that she wasn't just getting it over with.

He found himself being pummeled into a tree barely holding back a grunt. With a green flicker of light his sub-armor was gone. So was the enemy. Seiji didn't care to hold back a grunt, if anyone just got battered around like that he doubted they would be on their feet. Trying to get feeling back in his arm he expertly massaged it while cautiously looking around. He still had his yoroi crystal, which meant she was not near done with him. The way they left his friends for death told him that he was sure she wouldn't leave him like this.

Then a thought suddenly came to mind. Shu! She's after Shu! He dashed around running in the direction that he found Shu. Why in the world didn't he see what she was doing? What she was planning? One plan didn't work, he wasn't too immobilized to run but she had successfully put a good long distance between him and Shu. By her speed he knew she was already their, delivering a deathblow.

Grabbing her wrist thinking he had successfully caught her off guard he twisted it back. Her face contorted with rage and easily fought against his strength. She planted the blade in his stomach sliding deeper then jerking it viciously out watching the human fall to the grown helplessly grabbing the wound.

"Don't interrupt me, human." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him up glaring angrily. She caught a flying fist with her hand turning it painfully to warn of any other weak blows and pinned him against the wrecked van.

"Now be still." she spoke sweetly and placed a hand on the bloodied shirt.

* * *

"Shin." he shook the brunette's shoulder harder this time after not getting any response the first two times. It had taken a good five minutes for Byakuen to rouse him.

"Shin." he said more insistently, they had to get to Seiji and Shu. Definitely Shu, not being able to sense his friend bothered him, especially now that he can't sense two of them. Ryo didn't seem at all affected, but he did shift around uncomfortably.

Seiji was in trouble, a lot of trouble. He didn't want to feel through the link but the flickering light of Korin demanded him to. The unsteadiness of it made him sick. It was like Korin was being drained, the bright green light dimming almost into nothing. Shit this was not good, if they get Seiji before Shin and him can get there they will once again be paralyzed unable to help their friends. More pain racked through the bond in waves, Touma ignored it. No, not good.

"Shin!" he hissed.

"I'm awake. Quit poking me." He winced at the pain reverberating through the link and held out and a hand for Touma to help him and nearly had his arm unhinged.

"Arigato." Touma said ruefully.

"It's all right." Shin grinned. "But hey, at least I'm not as bad as you."

Touma rolled his eyes. Out of all the times to be joking! "You hang around Shu too much." Shu could make jokes right in the middle of battle and still make everyone laugh. Amazing, how they survived one day in the middle of a war between the netherworld and human world. They were the worse bunch of misfits alive.

Checking on Ryo and determining he was safely asleep and unhindered by the events they left Byakuen roosting himself by the couch watching them warily.

Shin was used to the sight of his friends injured in battle, passed out with plenty of injuries to go around. It's expected when you spend half a year fighting a war that will never end. Sure, they defeated Arago, but did they honesty think it would be over? This was proof; evil never dies. It just grows stronger and comes back for revenge.

Natsuti went through first-aid kits like no tomorrow, Seiji was either getting his strength back or in battle. Once Kikotei came around their yoroi's ability to heal their wielders decreased to nothing since they were always drained. So it was common to find one or more of them in their rooms bundled up with blankets and sleeping. Actually that's what they did most of the time.

But this? The Masho were never so strong that they made the samurai troopers fall like dominos. They lost a few times but it was never this bad.

Yet the sun still shined brighter than ever, no clouds in the blue sky and life went out its normal way. Shin snapped around started by a sudden ripping sound as Touma tore a good piece out of his oversized gray shirt that just happen to be borrowed off of Shu. He walked quietly over to the unconscious and pale teen and tightly wrapped it around his arm. Shin proceeded to Seiji only finding a stomach wound, deep but the bleeding had stopped for some reason Shin felt no need of thinking about.

This just wasn't working out.

"What are we going to do?" he asked quietly.

No reply.

Shin put an arm under the blonde warrior's back and the other under the bend of his knees and picked him up. They weren't really heavy, actually abnormally light considering how much strength they possessed and the muscle that would be needed. But they blew it off as just another freakish side effect of the yoroi. Probably if they didn't look the way they did know, the samurai troopers may resemble those "Strongest Man" on T.V. Shu, the slightly biggest one out of all of them grimaced at the sight.

The blonde showed no sings of regaining consciousness as he started off back to Natsuti's but something stopped him. Glancing at Touma and seeing he had already stopped and was waiting for Shin not more than a couple feet away he turned around. Careful to not jar any injuries owned by the blonde and searched for the shards that would tell him Korin, also, was gone. Shin had not felt anything giving him the hope Seiji at least was still with them. But it was true, Korin was gone.

"Come and Shin we have to get home."

Hai, there was many reasons to get home. He shouldn't waste time.

* * *

Natsuti pushed the door open with her arm carrying her usual load of bags and books home. The eerie silence of the mansion greeted her. Every inch of the great house was needed. Even though four rooms were occupied she found it was impossible to find one room that blocked out all the wild ruckus of the five samurai troopers who spent much of their time arguing, playing any games they can get their hands on, and threatening to kill each other.

Half the day included constant fighting over the television, most in the morning while everyone was waiting for breakfast. Sometimes she had to resort to banishing them to their rooms. There they yelled at each other through the walls. But the memories couldn't bring a smile to her face as even her sensed the thickness in the air. She shut the door with her foot and slipped her shoes off. Dropping the bags by the couch she inspected the previous trooper. Noting to change his bandages she listened for movements in the house that will tell her of the other four's occupancy. None came.

She climbed the stairs and poked her nose into the first room, Seiji and Touma's. She found Seiji in bed. Bruises decorated the arm that was out of the covers and Touma was propped up against the bed sleeping. Bandages and an assortment of other things were scattered around him. Natsuti choked back a sob. She found the next room wiping away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks with her sleeve. Shin looked up at her startled then lowered his head. She didn't want to see Shu, maybe later, when she wasn't on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"Hai, just tired. All of this ispretty toughon Touma and me. Touma still asleep?"

She nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"We thought of going to Kayura and Masho. Just to watch over you guys so we can find out something."

Natsuti shook her head furiously at the thought. "You can't, it's too dangerous." If she said that to Ryo of Shu they would easily refuse and loudly explain to her they can't let this happen to their friends.

"What do you think we should do?" he asked.

She didn't know. The Samurai Troopers, had lost.

* * *

Natsuti sighed to herself sadly one bowl or ramen in her hands slowly cooling. She sit on the floor absently poking at the wobbly noodles with a fork. She hadn't dared move Ryo, surprisingly he has healed faster than usual however. She expected the slow healing of humans compared to the yoroi's aid. It has been little over a week, she was switched back to night shift due to the doctor returning to work. Timed perfectly because she was not going to leave all five boys here alone.

Not much she can do but take care of them. Seiji puzzled her, even though she'd become quite understanding of how to take care of an injured samurai trooper. Seiji wasn't a Samurai Trooper anymore, therefore he should be just, well… normal. It was remarkably similar to when Kikotei would sap the energy of the four yoroi in return leaving them drained. He didn't stir but slept silently.

And the last two, she thought running a hand through her hair. Kayura and Anubis brought them to her doorstep while Natsuti was still getting used to the new sleep routine. Kayura's face was grave but not truly. Like she was hiding something, still had hope with some Ancient knowledge she wielded. Sitting them both on the newly bought chairs, (since the guys had invented a new way to torment each other) they told her the two would live and Kayura aided them all she could. It wasn't a lot, she said. The staff is to protect the Samurai Troopers, without their yoroi she healed only little. Natsuti nodded and they left as if nothing had happen.

She walked over to the two boys checking over them, expecting the same injuries as the others. Both needed no attention. A few large dark bruises but no wounds, thanks to Kayura. She draped blankets over them and left to fuss over Shu and Seiji. Natsuti tried to remember the days, almost two weeks since they nearly killed Ryo. Seiji and Shu were down just three days later. Then Touma and Shin while they went prowling the streets and where the Dynasty gates once stood. She told them not to, but it was just delaying the inevitable. After finishing she promptly went to bed

Natsuti casually propped her bag against the television checking her watch then pulled a bang behind her ear. Ryo was awake, blaming himself once he had enough sense to. The others still slept. He was looking at his two friends sadly and Natsuti could just hear what was going through his mind. He was too hard on himself and now with the downfall of the Samurai Troopers he didn't know what to do.

She had noticed his behavior, edgy like he was on guard. Natsuti highly doubted that went by Seiji unnoticed including Shin who was the extra empathist of the group. She worried herself all day coming to tears a few times. Natsuti didn't know how what happen would affect the boys living in her house.

Not necessarily living but two of them had no parents, Touma and Ryo, and the others once they told their parents of everything allowed them to stay at her house every other week. Seiji's grandfather actually wanted him to stay more understanding of what exactly the Samurai Troopers are. It included a conversation of Natsuti needing to revive three mothers and two fathers. She became grateful she was a doctor.

"How are they?" Ryo asked weakly, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Fine." She said gently. "The same when you asked me the first time you woke up and after that."

Ryo hung his head careful to support it with his hand.

"I want you to get some sleep Ryo. You don't have Rekka to help in healing." She almost gave it a second thought. There was no way in this world Ryo should still be alive. How much of the truth it hurts, it was true. His head injury alone was enough to kill anyone on impact. As with Shu, he should have bled to death. Seiji just confused her beyond imagination and she put that away for later. It was impossible. How fast they were healing? Face reality Natsuti, these former troopers should be dead. She also put that away for later, she couldn't worry anymore.

Did she have to say that? Ryo thought. It was… no there was no way to describe it. Empty. Nothing. The various thoughts that echoed dimly in his head were absent. Rekka no longer hung just at his grasp ready to light the fireplace and spend all day talking to Byakuen. Whom he noted lay sprawled out by his feet purring as Ryo absently scratched behind his ears.

He had yet been able to see Seiji or Shu but how Natsuti occasionally made her way up the stairs Ryo figured they weren't that bad. Shin and Touma didn't really look that bad. Touma made it difficult for Ryo to properly punish himself over the former bearer of Tenku because only his blue hair stuck out. The rest of him was hidden beneath the covers.

So he did not know how bad Touma was injured. Ryo didn't know how he got here either, sleeping on the couch when he supposed he was already dead. He certainly had enough injuries. Then Natsuti filled him in on her way to work.

Ryo, himself, was sore, hurting, and could barely think without getting a hell of a headache. Natsuti said it had healed up, once she was finished gawking, and removed the bandages. Ryo in return was not allowed to walk around the house. He couldn't anyway. His vision always spun and he would collapse back on the couch. His shoulder was especially tender, he was unable to move it without sending a jolt of pain down his arm. His was arm no longer bandaged. His stomach was still bound, every time Natsuti changed them he blushed furiously.

As long as his friends are all right he can deal with it.

"Did you hear me Ryo? You need sleep, you look awful." She was heading out the door slipping on her shoes and turning around to show him she meant business.

"Not till one of them wakes up." He said sternly.

"I at least want to see you sleeping when I come back." And she left.

The anger building up inside him was not anything unusual. He hated seeing them hurt like this. What was he doing? Just sleeping away on the couch safe and oblivious to everything going on around him. His friends nearly dying, the bond shattering like glass, and the little hope left that they could make it through was gone.

He knew if he still had Rekka his anger would weave with the fire fueling it till he regained control. He didn't bother thinking about Kikotei. Natsuti told him he should go outside, contradicting with what she said in the first place. On top of that knowing if she let him release his anger out on a tree she would find an unconscious Ryo with bloody knuckles. He could read it on her face as she inwardly scolded herself.

He managed a few times to walk around and get himself something to eat. He refused to watch television and wake up the other two in the room. Ryo wanted to watch over them but found himself resting more than spending his time wondering what to do. He did fight it. For as long as he could then suddenly found himself lying on the couch rolling over and meeting a wall off cushion not remembering where it came from.

"No," he corrected himself. "I want to get those demons, beat the hell out of them and see how they feel." He grabbed a pillow stuffed it on his lap and rested his aching head. He had no idea of what to do. His friends would look up to him for guidance, they depended on him.

He promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Seiji pulled the blanket over his head, wondering faintly at where it came from. It was too bright in his room and he just realized it hurt if he turned over on his side. The light usually never bothered him, it being his element. He could simply look straight in the sun and feel its strength. In his sluggish, sleepy mind something told him, a sense, that things were no longer right. Snapping his head up he remembered just the thing that wasn't right.

Holding his arm, which in the action of jerking up too fast made it painful, he shot a glance around the room. Touma wasn't present neither any of his friends in the back of his mind. It scared him till he recalled his fight with that lady. Where his last conscious memory was the sparkle light of his yoroi crystal dancing in the sun's rays. It was unnerving no longer feeling Korin.

Testing his strength he slowly got out of bed and went prowling the house. He found Shu in the next room arm hanging off the bed and the other one bandaged. Half the covers were off the bed; the others bundled up at the foot of the bed. But no Shin. He knew he'd been sleeping for more than two days and he was notably hungry.

It worked the same way as before; they would sleep for a couple days after a hard battle and wake up eating enough to fill an army. Take another nap then either argue with each other or go outside to be plummeted in battle. He made his way near the stairway and found the two he'd been looking for. Ryo had somehow fell asleep with this face in the pillow.

Seiji yawned tiredly and pondered if he could actually make it down the stairs. He actually thought about going back to bed, just for a few more hours.

Ryo raised his head a little too fast when he heard the last stair creak as weight was applied to it. Thinking Natsuti was at work as far as he knew. Having unwillingly fell asleep he was thinking perhaps Nasti was back and coming to check on him. But checking the clock she was most definitely at work. So maybe one of his friends was awake. He regretted when his head screamed in a fury of pain and he held back a groan of annoyance.

Seiji, with a lack of grace, seated himself on the bottom step clutching his arm and yawning. Thinking to himself at least there wasn't any blinding light down here.

He glanced at Ryo with a weak smile.

"Sit." Seiji ordered, at the first movement his leader made to get up and greet him. Ryo may be awake but the last time he saw the former trooper wasn't exactly good. He was having a difficult time adjusting from bloody, white, barely breathing, and dying Ryo to conscious Ryo. So no one could blame if for being just a little protective.

It was quite ironic, Ryo was the leader but if any of them told him to do something he would. They were usually right anyway, Ryo tends to lose his brains to his fiery Kanji and end up dong something absolutely stupid.

He yawned again and studied the arrangement of his friends. He supposed the little mat of blue sticking out of the blanket was Touma. He couldn't tell whether he was tangled up with the covers or the cover was tangled around him. Shin slept much like Shu as to not go into details.

"How are they?"

"Don't know." Ryo replied honestly.

"And you?" Seiji would either get a "Don't worry about me." Or "Fine."

"Fine. Just a little tired."

Translated meant 'I wish you wouldn't ask because really I feel like shit and don't feel like talking about it.' Seiji smiled smugly. He could still read Ryo like a book, despite the loss of his yoroi.

"I bet." Grabbing the rail he hoisted himself up and walked over to the window plopping down of the table. The table Natsuti constantly insisted it wasn't a chair. Well it shouldn't even be right in front of the window where Seiji could get a perfect view of the forest encompassing the mansion.

Ryo stared at his friend not knowing whether to be cautionary that Seiji shouldn't be up so fast or content that he was all right.

"Should you be up?"

"Should you be sulking all day?" Seiji retorted, turning his head briefly to look over Ryo ignoring the puzzled expression on his face. His head injury that he had used most of his energy left was healing but Seiji could tell the after effects of such an injury was still present.

The raven-haired teen had both hands through his hair supporting his head as if afraid it was going to fall off. It they still had the bond all of them would know and would block themselves from Ryo. No one wanted to have whatever thoughts and emotions his friends were feeling when they more concerned about the pain grinding their head into bits.

Usually Seiji just took care of it since for some reason normal medicine failed to work. A few bruises were scattered around his arms. Apart from that it's all Seiji noticed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This chapter is fully revised.

**The Elementals**

Chapter 5

Seiji sit up after dozing on the couch next to Ryo. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes searching for any sign of what time it was or day. He seemed to have royally screwed up his biological clock. For some reason it was important to him. Basically just to make sure Youjakai hasn't destroyed their reality in which they live in.

The conversation lasted till Seiji got sick of seeing Ryo yawn, that and his guilt trip he was currently in. Out of all of them Ryo had to be in the worse shape. Also because he could barely get up. At that moment he was no longer present on the sofa making Seiji wonder (more worry himself to death) where he was. The light catching it his eye signified he had slept all night, which meant Natsuti was home. So most likely she was fussing over Ryo or the others.

Despite the events that have unfolded he couldn't get himself into a depressed state. It's not that he didn't liked fighting, he was okay with it, hell he was brought up to be a master swordsman. He just accepted it as his fate. He enjoyed kicking bad guys butt anyway and especially those who hurt his friends. Who else would do it?

He only knew Touma before the whole Arago thing started. With just a few weeks of friendship they suddenly had a strange knowing of the others presence and whereabouts without really thinking about it. Or one of them would be humming a tune in their head and the other would hum it out loud.

Picking up thoughts was what really freaked them out. Well, you have to understand. The bond was first spread all the way to Britain with one samurai trooper. One in China, and the other in some old orphanage.

First, it reached clear across the world, literally, to Touma who lived in America for some period of time. He used to travel around with his parents because like their son they had a fascination with the night sky and the world. That's why Touma had grown so used to being alone, not in any depressing way, but he didn't need company and he was perfectly fine with sitting alone and going about his leisure not having to worry about a companion.

He was honest with Seiji when he first met him and Seiji could already sense the uncomfortable feeling around his friend. Touma knew how to act friendly he just didn't want someone tagging along with him expecting his daily routine to be interesting and talking his head off when he preferred thinking. He told him this in hopes of the blonde looking jock to not bother him and instead be freaked out by it.

He didn't like people talking to him when he would drift off to his own world and think about his countless stories in his mind. There, Touma reviewed, written, edited, and summarized his story. Thinking of characters and their personalities. Making certain key events linked to his plotline in certain order. He could easily lose himself in this world and not be fully aware of the world around him.

Seiji respected that. It was better said that he marveled it because he knew in Touma's mind there were so many unheard and unknown stories ready to be written that no one but Touma would know about till they hit the keyboard. During that time and because of that Touma didn't like to be bothered. He didn't think anyone understood him and would find that weird. So with Seiji's close inspections he found out that Touma truthfully didn't doze in class. Instead of being stared at when his eyes would look out to a world unknown he would close his eyes and sit quietly in his desk.

Then the stories would begin and some would be worked on and when Touma would get annoyed that he couldn't fully block out the noise or couldn't properly seat himself in his mind his eyes would open moments later and he would resume listening to the teacher.

He found out a few details about the writer Touma. Touma disliked writing on paper. Reports, essays, and such were tolerable but he felt he wrote his best when his typing matched the speed of his mind. Though it didn't match it close enough it was still easier than hand writing it. He also quickly and reasonably stated it was completely ridiculous to have to write something over and over again just because you wanted to edit a part of the story. That's why Touma has a computer in his room.

He also stated he hated writing something twice. Though he was very good at remembering what he wrote he didn't feel like it was the same distinguish work he did the first time and when the rare times Touma would have to write a chapter over it would discourage him from writing further. At those times Seiji had to talk his friend into it. He was very good at it after a few practice sessions and he quickly got Touma at his computer again.

The papers scattered in their room were very old stories Touma wrote when he had no access to computers. He learned another writer weakness from Touma. Once he wrote a story on paper he got a sudden block from writing further when his story on paper ended. It was odd but it was Touma and he had to respect that.

It was the only way his best friend would let him in and at first it was very awkward for Touma. Not many students enjoyed writing the way Touma did and he did not like sharing this information with other strangers. Like Seiji said, Touma had been alone many years and was very accustomed to relying on himself for company. After a while Touma enjoyed how Seiji acted when he preferred his mind writing and eventually they became very close friends.

So the bond pulled Touma to Japan where he met Seiji and also where he found it interesting to learn how to use a sword. Touma's body was just too off posture to wield a sword. Seiji could instantly realize when someone could handle a sword properly and it just didn't fit Touma. However he did notice the strange posture to match that one of an archer. That's when he found out that it was his destiny he use a bow.

Touma was amazing with a bow, just like Ryo is with katanas. He grudgingly gave in and excelled in everything Seiji taught him.

Then Shin came along, his parents moving to Japan for some reason that remains unknown to even Shin. He had only one relative in Japan and that was his cousin. He didn't mold easily to the Japan ways. It was constantly busy, traditions Shin only watched on television, and that language was hard for him to speak with his English tongue.

Shin was stunned the first time he was told to take his shoes off before he entered a home. He found that very unnatural on why people would take off their stinky shoes and let their stinky feet air out all over the house. He eventually came accustomed to it but didn't allowing his British upbringing to be stomped down by people's stinky feet.

He met Shu on the way to school when the stonehead had got lost between his house and the end of the street. The unstable bond used its full power to have Shin neighboring Shu's house. He doubted the yoroi gave a hell what they did to the rules of reality and instead made their own rules. If they wanted the samurai troopers together, even though they were spread all over the world, they would have the troopers together. Reason why all of them could walk just a few blocks to get to each other's houses.

Except Touma and Ryo, who now lived quite a few miles from the others. But the bond seemed to accept that it was a very good place for them to be. With privacy, a lake, and plenty of space to train. So it so graciously allowed Touma and Ryo to live there.

All of their parents were slightly fidgety about the fact there had been controlled by mystical yoroi. How they had been manipulated by a force they had no idea existed and miraculously found houses and apartments that were close to their teens' friends. It was a distance not even Shu can get lost.

Ryo just popped out of nowhere standing in front of their classroom books in hand and staring curiously at them. Like he was wondering why that strange nagging feeling in his mind had suddenly stopped the second he stepped in the room and met their gazes.

Ryo had complained for minutes when things were sorted out months later about that most aggravating feeling that was trying to pull him towards something. He felt very upset when none of his friends were taunted by such things. Touma quieted him by telling he was destined to be their leader and therefore was most bothered by the separation. That left Ryo thinking.

Before that time they had become used to each other and their… abnormalities… and was having a silent conversation about this teen who made this connection they had all haywire. At that time they never knew Ryo would be their leader. The sport guy. Guy who had a tiger watch him during school. The guy who had an attitude that was contagious.

So you have to see… they are the worse bunch of misfits alive.

He was worried about what would happen to the human world. Could Kayura and the Masho take care of it? He doubted it, unless they're stronger. He then just noticed Shin was missing and of course Touma wasn't awake. The blue-haired lazy ass would use any excuse he can invent in his overloaded brain to sleep. He would find Shin later.

So why exactly can't he get the feeling of… wrongness? Things were definitely not right. Everything has been destroyed. Maybe this wasn't it? Spending months fighting demons and nightmares no one could ever imagine left you with little skepticism and he could very much believe it. But if anyone went through what they did one may not have the same thoughts. They might want to instead deny any such future problems with evil and try to live peacefully again.

It was an idea. If anything were going to occur it would effect Ryo first. He was the one who formed the bond. The one the four had before was just because they were close to each other. If any of them went too far it wouldn't work at all.

So leaving his musings for later he went in search of his missing friends. Natsuti must have removed his bandage, surprising him because he didn't know he could heal so fast. Seiji expected to heal as slow as normal people who don't have injuries everytime they go into battle.

He checked the kitchen first since he could smell either Shin's or Natsuti's cooking all the way in the TV room. He couldn't force himself in a depressed state like Ryo and that wouldn't help anyway. He was certain Kayura was going to at least clear some things up. She is the guardian of the human world and the samurai troopers…. Well the used to be samurai troopers.

He took it slowly, being able to walk around was good but take advantage of that he may find himself face first on the floor. With Natsuti standing over him scolding on his stupidity at the same time worrying her head off. Seiji held on the wall for support and surveyed the kitchen. Shin sit by Ryo chin propped on his palm while he looked blankly out the window. The former water trooper looked like he had came out of a scuffle but nothing more. The same as they all look when one of them is forced to return to the waking world when they are in need of sleep.

Ryo was asleep, his forehead resting on his arm, his somewhat good arm. Shin gave an absent smile at their sleeping leader and went back to his thoughts. Maybe Shin and he kept their empath abilities and he could sense Ryo's condition and was glad their leader was fast asleep. But that wouldn't work. Shin had to open himself up to the bond, and there was no trace of bond left for him to work with. His empathy abilities were different from Seiji's.

Seiji could easily sense the thickness in the air. Natsuti was fixing pancakes a sad look on her face. Notes were pinned to the refrigerator, one from Shin's, Shu's and his parents. Natsuti adopted Touma and Ryo. All the papers were worked out once Ryo could sit up without instantly falling asleep and not flinching when someone touched him. The unexpected battle after they defeated Arago had left their leader very, very, weak.

A social worker would think Natsuti had drugged him or abused him. _Like Natsuti ever would!_ Then he would have to go to a hospital. And well after that stuff wouldn't work out in their favor. Touma's parents died while imprisoned in the netherworld. He didn't seem to care at all. Seiji wondered why. Kind of funny when you think about it. Touma and Ryo being brothers. They never considered the other that way. Really Seiji didn't think he had ever thought about it. Touma spent over half the year staying with Seiji and still trying to wield a sword. He was the best with a Jo(1)

What was also funny was that while Shin and Shu had plain white sticky notes he had a pink cuddly little bears sticky note with pink little bows and everything. They mock him. If things were still right he would never hear the end of it. It would haunt him till his friends were satisfied they had made his day miserable.

"Hungry Seiji?"

That alerted Shin's attention, a look of disappointment he had not sensed his friend's presence. But smiled anyway.

"Hey Seiji."

Though Ryo obviously too captured in sleep didn't bother saying anything.

"Very." He replied to Natsuti.

"He's out." Seiji said motioning towards Ryo.

"He's been out ever since Natsuti forced him to eat." He stated.

Not seeing Ryo's tiger shaped shadow that even included white and blank striped fur and a voice he wondered where it disappeared. Ryo's shadow very rarely, and he meant rarely, left his side when his owner was hurt.

"Where's Byakuen?"

"Ryo said he left after Natsuti woke him up."

Odd behavior for Ryo's shadow.

"How's Shu?" he asked, he felt incredibly guilty for not being able to protect Shu. In the end only got himself very painfully drained of all energy. He still felt the after effects.

"Pretty good actually. What about you?" Natsuti told him Kayura had healed Touma and him. Explaining the lack of bruises and wounds that he received in battle. Now he just felt like he could sleep another few days and be in shape(or how much in shape a non-trooper can be) to figure out what they are going to do. He had seen Seiji, not as bad as he expected, and he wondered how well the blonde was doing. He knew Nasti was getting curious on why they were healing as fast as they were. She didn't mention it, but it's not like he spent weeks learning what emotion came with what face.

Seiji sit in front of Shin, closest to the stove so he would get to eat first. Yeah, not very virtuous of him but he was hungry. "Okay, you?"

Shin rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Seiji."

Natsuti poked Ryo with the spatula listening to the conversation between Seiji and Shin. In a two-week period they all had healed quite sufficiently. Except Ryo, but with the healing terms of the Samurai Troopers she wouldn't doubt it. He didn't sleep very much and Natsuti knows when a trooper is injured sleep is good. Right now he was going to eat.

"Ryo you don't get up and I'll send Byakuen to relieve himself in your room."

His head snapped up and he clutched it as if it was going to fall off. Glaring angrily at Natsuti he absently looked around for his tiger. Nasti lay a plate full of pancakes in front of him.

He heard snickers.

"Has to do it somewhere huh Ryo?"

Ryo grunted, ignoring Seiji. His head was still swimming and he waited till it stopped. He really didn't want to miss his mouth and give his friends something else to laugh about. At least they were okay now. Shin and Seiji were up. He knew Touma would get up sometime. Shu he had not made it to.

It didn't really matter though.

"Man am I hungry." Shu walked in with no trace of a limp or bandaged arm.

Nasti mouth hung open in wonder. She didn't fix enough for four hungry boys. Especially Shu.

"What did you honestly think I couldn't smell it?"

Shin snorted.

"Tried to wake blue boy up but he just swatted at me and growled. Reminds of my mom."

"It is Touma."

"Hai, but he shouldn't be so snappy."

"He's sleeping."

"Okay blondie I'm sorry I'm talking about Touma. Geez you can be so defensive."

Seiji stuffed another forkful of pancakes in his mouth replying with a retort but it coming out muffled sounds. Seiji was actually very polite.

Shu gingerly examined the movement of his arm while also shoving all the pancake he can get in his mouth. Before this is how it works out after a hard battle, one containing the summoning of Kikotei. Ryo half-asleep eating, Seiji and Shin waiting for the rest of the group and blue boy refusing the thought of waking up. That's why Touma is always the fastest healer. Natsuti or Ryo got him up. The only two who lived with him and were immune to the animal like instincts he picks up when sleeping.

It did feel different, well really different, without the thoughts and emotions echoing in his head. It's like someone who lived in the city, the busy streets, cars rushing by, and people's voices. Then living in the country where it was quiet, big, and empty. He wondered how Ryo was taking that. When one of them blocked themselves he wouldn't like it very much and kept nagging at them. He was happy to know pyro boy was fairing good.

"Ryo buddy how much sleep have you got?" He thought he saw Natsuti smirk.

"Ih duhno."

"You sound like Touma." Shin laughed.

"He hasn't got any." Natsuti turned around her deadly spatula weapon in her hand. "And if he doesn't I will ground him to his room."

"Awwwww Natsuti don't do that."

"Humph."

"You wouldn't say that to Touma." Then he just noticed what he said. "Well what about your patients?"

"My patients are not my son or samurai troopers."

"But…"

"Ryo Sanada one more word and I will ground you. Not eat the rest of your pancakes." With that she returned to washing dishes.

Ryo could hear the laughter of his friends and glared daggers at them. They just laughed harder. Natsuti didn't even say anything.

"This is so unfair." He grumbled. The Masho would be howling with laughter if they were here.

* * *

Seiji sighed looking around the clearing. Meditation was hard without the peace of his yoroi. Also that his mind felt slothy, he thought it was the after effect of the bond shattering. He was seated in the open area that served as Touma's target practice and his meditation spot. He found another once his friends made up a game of trying to dodge Touma's arrows. That or get hit by them and see who dies first. The ruckus that would accumulate would force him somewhere else with less danger of flying arrows. They weren't his real arrows but Touma doesn't miss. In the two days that have passed he had sensed something. Sense was good, he was happy about that. 

He wasn't sure exactly what it was and resorted to meditation to try and find out. Now that it was finally quiet without the rest of his friends horsing around, racing, arm wrestling, and everything else you can think of. Seiji, ironically, couldn't concentrate. He would see just a glimmer of green beyond his grasp. He would try to reach it for but his mind couldn't travel so far. He lost his patience and decided to retreat back to the mansion.

Natsuti woke up Touma yesterday and forced him to eat. Wasn't much of a problem since that's what Touma does regularly. Shin called his parents yesterday since they are less tolerant of what their son is doing. You know, such things as saving the world. They, however, do not know their son is no longer a samurai trooper and nearly died if it wasn't for a former lady of the Youjakai who was after his life. It's good to do slowly at first. His mom tends to go into hysterics. Shu's just told him to behave and not aggravate Natsuti. Seiji's own parents understand most of it because of their background.

It could be worse. They could know what really happen.

All the adults like Ryo. They view Touma as a gentleman who knows how to behave and use his manners. Both of them are suck ups. But he guessed any kid sucked up to their friends' parents. Seiji just didn't get the whole point if they are suppose to be all wise and knowing because they went through life already. Why couldn't they realize a kid was totally faking when they were in front of them and any nice comment sent them into fits of hysteria.

He walked in the dew-blanketed grass, it being early morning his daily routine bringing him out when the light first shines over the earth. He didn't expect it to call to him now, but it did. It would be in vain to resist it. He saw Natsuti pull in the driveway. As he expected…

"Seiji what are you doing out here?"

"Meditating." Well, he was being honest.

"You haven't ate anything?"

What? Did she think he could cook? He's as bad as Shu! "I can't stay indoors it bothers me. Ryo went outside yesterday." Natsuti looked at him thoughtfully as if what he said interested her. He didn't know which part. The Ryo going outside or him not staying indoors.

"Who else is awake?" She didn't want to have a 'two boys awake then the rest of them appearing' happen again.

"Shin."

She slung her bag over her shoulder and beckoned him to come in. At least she's getting a weekend off. Natsuti took her ID tag off and hung it up then tossed the bag down and slid her shoes off. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Pancakes." Seiji replied happily.

"You had pancakes the day before."

Seiji frowned. "So?"

"Why can't you be like normal human beings and eat eggs and bacon. Or maybe sausage and toast?"

Seiji shrugged he couldn't figure out what exactly they were now. "We like pancakes."

"Oh yes I know don't worry. I go through fifteen boxes a month."

"Pancakes then?"

She waved him away and told him to go fetch the others. Seiji taking advantage of this headed to Ryo's room first. Wary of the tiger he told Byakuen he meant no harm to his charge and was simply getting him up. It didn't seem a good enough answer but the tiger sit where he was at and watched Seiji carefully. He wasn't at all pleased what the enemies did to his charge without his knowing and was furious. Seiji was utterly perplexed at the tiger's disappearance at breakfast. Though while he couldn't communicate with Byakuen like Ryo can he was suspicious. The tiger wouldn't leave Ryo without a good reason. He didn't permit anyway except Natsuti to enter Ryo's room after he first summoned Kikotei. It was very believable Byakuen was a human in his past life.

* * *

The man stood straight terrified in the soundless pitch-black chamber, the light even too afraid to dare show its face. He couldn't see his companions in spite of his vision in the dark. He could sense their fear thick in the air like the ominous chamber in which they were waiting. He knew the fear just wasn't his own the summoning that had rammed through their minds was enough to put fear in the strongest of warriors. 

They were all summoned to his master's chambers for their failure, summoned for punishment. He had no idea how Rekka survived. It was impossible. He had successfully severed his link with the others and destroyed his senses. The physical impact of his yoroi crystal being destroyed should alone have killed him. Now they would have to act fast before the ignorant little troopers could regain their bond.

"The Elementals' bonds are strengthening and the link forming again." The voice paused. "You should be grateful they don't realize it. Does anyone know why?"

The patience in his voice was even more terrifying. Patience, but full of rage. Much rage. He stood quietly trying his best not to shiver like a mouse. His voice was locked away in his throat. Perhaps Daris will have enough idiocy in her to respond. He waited, something to break the eerie silence but she never did.

You failed, failed at killing the Elementals, and it shouldn't be necessary to mention they had no yoroi to protect them. It was a simple task. Maybe I've let your pride grow too far." He seemed to ponder his words.

He suddenly heard Reilan screaming in agony and then it was silent again. She was sent after Tenku once Valen separated him from the water trooper. After the others and his failures there was much pressure on Reilan and Valen to succeed. Valen would have if their Guardian didn't interfere.

"Yes, she failed at killing the Air Elemental…" his voice was still quiet.

"One of them! Even one of the Elementals dead and they would pose no problem for me!"

He looked up in horror as the cloaked figure began to walk towards them and was now shaking with fear. Fear. He only felt fear in front of his master. He sensed the fear in the troopers, especially their leader, Rekka.

"But no they are still alive!"

But it wasn't the fear he knows. The feeling he has in front of his master. No, it was unselfish fear. He was afraid for his friends. Afraid of what will happen to them if he dies, what will happen to the world. Something, something about that kept him alive. Long enough for Tenku to track him. Rekka should have died. He left him for dead. For this, Tenku was one of the most hated troopers. Though, Korin will pose a problem.

His very potent healing abilities have so far saved the trooper's lives many times. Though it has its limits as it taxed Korin's strength and left him weak for some time. They could use that to their advantage if they ever needed to carefully plot out a plan.

If they were to almost fatally injure a trooper forcing Korin to summon his healing abilities that would already weaken one trooper and have another recovering. That would leave them two to deal with since one will stay behind to watch over his comrades. The pure of heart were so predictable which made their victory so easy

"Damon!" the voice rang loudly in his head. "What is of the Elementals?"

He swallowed hard and forced his voice to be emotionless. It was harder to stab down his fear. He knew his master could sense it. But he would not show fear in front of the others. Of course they knew the growing terror that filled them when their Master approached. It swept over them and bore down on their body. It wasn't just merely the aura he carried with him it was the horrible atrocities he committed and the overwhelming power he wield.

"The Air Elemental continues to sleep." He was told to watch Rekka carefully. But Korin has showed more signs than any of them. He should've known; Seiji was the spiritual one of the group. When something is amiss he could sense it. "The Light Elemental may become a problem." Seiji could talk to Rekka about it thus causing their bond to once again flow.

Then there was Kongo whose supreme weakness made him laugh. Tears! He had tears in his eyes! The thought almost made him laugh if it wasn't for his Master watching him. Mortals stick to those useless emotions that only make them weaker and vulnerable. It's pathetic. All the useless, wanting revenge for what he did to Rekka. Of course Damon just watched, Daris was the one who took out Kongo and Korin. But it was a very humorous show. The Korin pops out of nowhere and was easily taken care of. Furious for what they've down to his friends but in no power to fight.

"Do you hear what you're failures have brought?" the floor shook violently under his feet and Damon absently took a few steps back.

"We… we can still destroy them Master. They are still very weak, they may be healing fast but it's taking a great toll on their strength." He recognized Daris' voice, her words trembling with fear. This was a very bad failure, very bad. Daris was the best at controlling her fear in front of their master, if she was afraid…

"No, no since to not make use of them. They can be useful."

_Yes, _he thought, _and we may suffer the same fate as Arago. _No, Arago was a fool, his delirious want for power made him careless and mad. He used the unimaginable power of the nether spirits thoughtlessly. The power they had over the yoroi was infallible. They could use the yoroi like pawns, summon Kikotei, and now because of Arago's ignorance his Master was still trying to find where Rekka sealed them.

The power the spirits possess is unimaginable if used correctly. They were easily able to use the yoroi and manipulate them how they wished. If they could continue to do that even without the yoroi to use, this battle will end shortly and with five additional members to control how they wished.

That was his Master's plan but he was unsure if it word work out. Damon knew the elements' power and trying to turn it evil will upset a delicate balance and they could end up destroying the world in which they want to conquer.

His Master was different, but Damon still thought they should destroy the foolish troopers before the present a problem, if any. They can't be called Elementals if they haven't discovered their true power. He quickly disappeared as his Master waved him away to spy. He spied only because he could hide his aura from everything, even the earth. Waves of relief fell over him as he thought he was beginning to have mortal emotions return to him.

Useless things.

* * *

"Up now Touma Hashiba!" 

"Mmf slefing!"

Natsuti had one very cold glass of water in her hand ready to use it if she must. She couldn't understand how Seiji forgot about Touma. It was impossible to miss him on the way to kitchen and she was afraid the rest of the boys were going to eat all the breakfast. She should be grateful she was a doctor, no teacher could ever raise enough money to feed five teenage boys.

"Go."(5)

"Nasti!" he dug his head in the chair and pulled the blanket over his head.

"You know how worried I was about you Touma?" she professionally put on a voice quavering with tears and close to tear filled eyes. Worry wrapped itself around her words as they reached the sleeping boy. "I thought your were gone! After what happen to Ryo I was so worried!" she faked a sob. "And the rest of you… to lose you guys…" she trailed off in another stream of tears and sobs. The guys actually poked their heads out the door so see what in the world brought their Natsuti to tears. They were ready to claim revenge. Instead she waved them away.

Touma came out of the blankets a guilty expression on his face as he saw the disheveled Natsuti. Pain twisting his heart and he was sorry for ever acting this way. He never wanted to see or hear Nasti crying. He would do anything to make her stop. She's been amazing… "I'm sorry Nasti, please don't cry." Instantly the charade was gone.

"Good then go in the kitchen and eat. I fixed pancakes… again."

Touma's mouth hung open realizing he had just been tricked… by a woman. Wow…

"Four."

Touma instantly stumbled in the kitchen into his seat as soon as Nasti reached one. Ryo was laughing, as the rest of his so called "friends"

"Awww Nasti, please don't cry..." Shu mimicked Touma.

"Fuck you."

He was swatted in the head by a hand. "No foul language in this house."

"Gomen."


	6. Tenku

**A/N: **This chapter is fully revised. Also, as for some reason i am unable to quite understand a part in my story has, to my much disappointment, disappeared into a mix of weird symbols that i have regretfully delete. this is marked by a "&" In that part I am not able to rewrite because I did not pay much attention to it. I was meant to be a tension reliever for the Ronins and just a little pointless laugh but perhaps i can use it to my advantage and write something else.

**The Elementals**

Chapter 6

"That's not fair how come Ryo doesn't have to do any chores?" Touma protested a vacuum in one hand and the other holding a rug.

"Because." She snapped on the way to the bathroom.

"Because what? He's the favorite? I bet if I run away you will never notice."

Of course Nasti didn't hear him because she was already in the bathroom with the shower turned on. He did feel a bit lonely. Seiji was out meditating again- for the reason Touma has yet to find out but he's decided on doing so tonight. The question of what they're going to do kept popping in his head non-stop and annoying him to death.

He guessed that righteous feeling still remained urging him to go out and fight. Fighting was second nature to him but he still felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. They are still Samurai Troopers right? Maybe not, but it is their responsibility to keep the world safe. What will happen to their world if the Masho and Kayura can't protect it? So far there has been no hope of anything concerning their problem. They had brought it up at the table a few times but just coming to a dead end.

Yet he still felt something, most likely the tattered remains of his yoroi inside of him. It was like the more he thought about it the stronger the feeling grew. Thus, reminding him of the answer Seiji gave him.

Touma went to Seiji for questions, he might be Wisdom but Seiji was better suited for it. He asked him about the feelings. Like his yoroi still inside him, still present but just waiting to be found. Seiji just shrugged and told him the yoroi have always surprised them. When they thought they lost the yoroi against Arago, Ryo merged their powers and formed a new yoroi. He told him he tried destroying Korin- afraid it no longer stood for light- but only purified and brought out its true strength. Their destiny was far too important for them to lose so easily.

That was right around the time Seiji spent most of his days outside. That was right around the time they have been having no clouds in the sky what so ever, just nice sunny and warm days.

"Touma?"

He snapped back to reality away from his musings and looked at Shin questioningly.

"You all right?" Shin was giving him that _stare_ that was known all to well to be owned by Seiji and Shin. That stare that could see your every emotion and secret you are trying to keep hidden. Well that was one good thing about the bond no longer present. He did have privacy, too much privacy, and too much quiet.

He thought perhaps the empathists of their group were upset over their inability to confront Ryo about whatever has been having him on edge. Of course it didn't take an empathist to know Ryo was getting little sleep before. A sure sign of nightmares of their previous battles that had the leader part of Ryo troubled about how he was going to take care of his friends. Or of his friends being in pain which usually had Ryo talking in his sleep and taking nightly trips to the bathroom to calm himself down.

Ryo did truly hate to his friends in pain and that always remained in his conscious till the stress of his current position was getting too much for him to handle. At that time nightmares will flourish in his dreams and trouble Ryo till one of them, mainly Seiji, got it out of him.

And take Touma's advice for later reference. Getting _anything _from himwas gawd near impossible and trying to pry it all out of him was hopeless. Ryo stacks the stress, the hopelessness, weaknesses and tons of other things leaders worry about till he can't handle it anymore.

Though don't look at it like their some sharey, touchy, feely, kinda group. They're not. It's just so obvious about Ryo that anyone knew what is wrong with him. Anyway, he has lived with the trooper for a year now.

Then there's times when it would rain, rain, and rain. You know one of those weeks where you just get all the crummy, sad weather. During those times Ryo is irritable, restless, and prone to stay up all night till he just can't stay up anymore. He's also known to watch the weather channel and grumble at it with a choice of curses.

And words cannot describe Ryo's temperament during the Winter. Maybe GAWD. Or HELL. But by everything good in the world he wished Japan never had winter. It was worse the first weeks then after that it just got sad. It seemed like all the spirit Ryo had was slowly and painfully being crushed by the wicked cold. Ryo's contagious cheeriness vanishes off the face of the earth and no matter how hard they try to cheer him up Ryo stayed that way.

But then it would return when the snow melted away and with the warmth once again came Ryo running around the house in his insane delirium. Then the whole world just seemed to perk up and everyone was happy.

His prophetic dreams often only happened when Youjakai or some independent evil organization decided to emerge. They only happened while he slept. He was never struck by a vision in broad daylight in the middle of the street and gasping out in a melodramatic way. Screaming the world is going to end for all to hear. He didn't announce it as soon as he awoken.

Instead he kept it to himself and finally when they began to notice his sleepy attire that's when one of them had to force it out of him.

The dream about Seiji's capture was quickly known. He wasted no time to tell them of that. They were grateful for it.

"Hai,"

"What do you have to do?" he asked looking around.

"Vacuum, clean the kitchen, clean the glass, fix my side of the room, do the dishes, and clean Nasti's car."

"Wow, what'd you do?"

"What? You guys always think I'm in trouble. She's just making me do it."

"Touma." Shin said as if the word was enough. "You're always trouble. You almost got our leader killed cause you had to be floating in space." Shin was going to continue the list of things Touma has done but the archer but him off.

Touma wanted to say Ryo's mind was taken over by virtuous crap and _he's_ the one who jumped into the ball thing. Anyway Touma didn't actually remember any of it. Just suddenly appearing… somewhere and Ryo looking like he got the shit beat out of him. Touma was just a tiny little bit pissed off. Y

ou know just because Ryo could barely move and passed out at least twice when he was fighting Anubis. It gave Touma no real reason to be pissed off. He isn't the most dangerous one out of all of them for anything. Touma rarely gets mad; it's just when he does that he gets dangerous. Much like Ryo, but that guy is always a danger to himself.

Just look at what happen.

"Hey! It's not my fault. Arago was the one who banished us. How was I supposed to know where I would go?" Touma was still amused where Arago banished Ryo. Natsuti said he'd revived in less than a day. Touma was sure the rest of them would still be in their comatose state if Ryo never revived. Even if Natsuti figured out the poem, she could never save all five of them and still be alive to tell it.

"Well you do draw you power from space."

Touma laughed. "You think that."

"You always say that to us." Shin said plopping down on the couch and studying Touma. "We ask Ryo but he never tells us anything. Just gets pissy." Shin found it peculiar he was still able to use his empath abilities. Not as strongly because the bond was gone.

There was still a pull inside of him wanting to lure him to the lake that was close to the mansion. The only one of them that hasn't had any thoughts about it was Shu. Claiming he felt nothing from his element. Shin concluded the feeling wasn't from his yoroi. It didn't have the same feeling, like something being physically there.

So maybe it was a new source of power. Or maybe not a new source at all, just a different way of harnessing the elements' power. Why doesn't Shu feel anything? The archer didn't seem to be feeling an annoying tug from his element either.

Touma hadn't been outside at night ever since what happen but Shin could sense his musings. He might just be avoiding the whole thing till something popped up that would convince him. The disappearance of Byakuen was a clue. Touma wouldn't act and make a fool out of himself like Shu would.

"He most likely never will."

"Then won't you tell me?"

Touma laughed again sprawled out on the chair cleaning the glass vases and other assortments of figurines Nasti had that was piled beside him. "Why's it such a big deal?"

"Because it's driving me crazy!"

"It's really not that big of a deal."

"Why do you always have to be such trouble?"

"Hey, I was the first one who came when Ryo was fighting that goon thing." He protested. There was sometimes when Touma was useful and not causing trouble. "When did you come in huh?"

"I was in the bathroom doing my business what did you want me to do hold it?" Shin couldn't believe he was actually arguing… with Touma. "What were you doing?"

"Napping." He replied simply.

Shin rolled his eyes helplessly. "The end of the world was beginning and you were napping?"

"I was the first there!" Man, why was everyone on his case today? What was it bitch at Touma day?

"Actually, Ryo was."

"Well, Ryo would have been graffiti if it wasn't for me."

"His sub yoroi would have protected him."

Shu yawned walking down the stairs hearing the argument that had recently sprung up between the two friends he would never imagined would argue. He'd came searching for food since he slept right through breakfast and was woken up by bickering underneath his room. He spotted Seiji walking around the edge of the forest, hands in his pocket and head down in thought. He still was yet to see one cloud in the sky since the blonde has taken most of his day being outside.

"Glad everyone's so happy today." Shu stated cheerfully sitting beside Shin to block his view from Touma. Usually Shin was the peacemaker but Shu had to intervene this time. "I'm hungry too."

"The bottomless pit is always hungry." Touma reminded him.

"Exactly." Shu found the chip bag under the couch and once finding out they were safe to eat began munching on them.

He glanced around the room searching for something. "Haven't seen kitty cat."

Touma nodded in agreement. He just remembered the prolonged absence of the tiger. It wasn't a very good sign if Byakuen was away from Ryo this long. "Maybe something happen to Ryo?" It was creepy when you are in a room with the tiger and Ryo. They sorta like talk to each other. It used to freak Touma out when he was watching television and his brother was having a silent conversation with his tiger.

"I highly wouldn't doubt that." Shin added.

Natsuti, looking refreshed and cheerful, joined the group. Touma was busy cleaning all the figurines while Shin and Shu ate the… very old chips. Well at least she tries to provide good food for them. They were watching anime, like they usually do. Anything to rot the delicate and insane minds of a teenager. When a person's life is at it most fragile, aside from a child.

"How come who ever has the element of water is always a girl?" Shu asked, more so directed at Shin.

Out of all the things to say Shu had to comment that. Nasti sighed helplessly. One of these days Shu will get some sense knocked into him. Maybe while they're at it they would knock some sense into Ryo.

&

"Want so say it's girly now Shu?" Shin asked sweetly.

Touma stared open-mouthed wondering if the bottomless pit just swallowed wrong or Shin had manipulated his element, without his yoroi.

"Are you all right Shu?" Natsuti asked worriedly settling beside him on the floor. Ironically Shu wasn't mad at water boy.

"Did you do that?" He looked curiously up at his friend who was now merely yawning.

"No. What did you forget? We don't have our yoroi anymore."

Touma decided not to add on the conversation and finish his chores.

"Perhaps the yoroi weren't the only source of power?" Natsuti decided to offer. The question was continuously reeling in her mind. She'd not made herself present on the group talks but now that the opportunity was there she had to bring it up. Even though it did sound a bit odd of her, and wasn't the best timing.

"Maybe. We've been talking about it."

"But Shu doesn't feel anything. So we thought it's just in our head." Shin said trying to change the topic. "Where's Seiji?"

"Where he's been for the past week, outside meditating." Touma was carefully placing the figurines back under the watchful eye of Nasti. Who seeing she didn't have to worry about a choking trooper returned to chair and watched the soap opera type shows turn into cartoons. All the drama they had on these things were so likely to destroy teenage minds.

"What's been up with him?"

"I'm asking him whenever he comes back."

That was probably good. It wasn't good however if the two empathist of the house decide to battle wits. Shin wouldn't go asking Seiji what's been bugging him. That would insult him for the obvious reason he knew Shin could sense what he's thinking. Touma and Seiji are best friends anyway; if anyone could break down Seiji's barrier it was Touma.

It really didn't take them that long to learn each other's behaviors. What caused it and what it meant. So whenever Nasti was curious they could give her a detailed explanation. Eventually from much listening she was able to recognize what was ailing the troopers. Most of it being caused by abnormal weather and long times away from each other.

"I'm still hungry." Shu stated, the chips were gone and he didn't feel like foraging for food. So he directed the statement at Shin.

"Why the bloody hell would I cook for you after you called me a girl?"

"I didn't say you were. I was just asking. Since you're a water element I thought you would know."

Touma rolled his eyes. "You know you're just sinking yourself deeper Shu."

"Please Shin?"

"I'll think about it."

Shu seemed content with that and flipped through the channels. Eventually Shin sighed and headed to the kitchen. Shu was such a lazy ass. It's not like he can fix himself a sandwich or something. But of course he can't stay mad at Shu for long. His nature didn't allow it. Shu tagged behind him in order to keep the cook company.

Shu really wasn't as dumb witted as some people thought him as. It's just his Kanji starts taking control like Ryo's and over rides his thinking. That's why those two are always in some type of fight- caused by them. None of them could actually fight their Kanji or the pull of the yoroi. It's just some of them have strong Kanji that often are empowered during battle. Reason why there's other Kanji to balance it all out. Shin found it interesting he could still feel the pure power of his Kanji.

"Did you really control the orange juice?"

Shin laughed finding the words funny. "Maybe."

"You know what I think?" Since Shin couldn't lie it must have been an unconscious thing. When he asked him the first time Shin said no. He believed it.

"Nani?" See, Shu wasn't as dumb witted as people thought.

"I think you were ticked so the water element acted in revenge." That often happens to them anyway. "Never known the water element to choke me but hey, I'm still alive."

"Shu, this is a stupid conversation."

"So that's a yes?"

"Quit annoying Shin, bottomless pit." Touma chided starting to wash the dishes. Well, at least there wasn't very many of them. They've been sleeping most of the time so there wasn't much of day they've had time to eat. It's just when they were awake they ate… a lot. Touma yawned, feeling a nap start to creep through his head.

Seiji has been all bright and… Seiji like since he's taking his daily meditating outings all day. It really irritated him when the blonde walked in the room all friendly and asking Touma how was his day. It must be payback. Maybe Touma could chill out on the balcony listening to punk music.

"I'm not annoying, I'm actually using my brain."

Both troopers chuckled.

"How many?" Shin asked untying a loaf of bread.

"Four."

By the third yawn Shin averted his gaze from the sandwiches filled with bologna, mustard, cheese, and pepperonis to Touma. Somehow he was managing to wash the dishes with his eyes shut. Shin frowned, it must be the absence from his element. He finished with the last grossly assembled whatever it was and handed Shu the plate.

"It really isn't that hard to make sandwiches Shu."

"But you're better at it." He said his mouth filled with bread and mustard.

Shin's face contorted in disgust. "Quit talking with your mouth full."

Once done with the dishes he carried the rack over to the table. Sitting was more appealing to Touma then standing. Why did Ryo have to break the dishwasher? It wasn't that hard to use. Just put soap in the little circle thingy, and turn the knob, press start. But as always Ryo and water appliances never worked out. He even had to use _all _the hot water in the shower.

He could already smell the mustard and pepperonis from his seat. That was one of Shu's favorite sandwiches. How the guy could stomach it he had no idea. Seriously, mustard and pepperonis with bologna? How much more gross can someone get?

He yawned again rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Stupid chores. He still had vacuuming and… oops better keep his eyes open. Shin's going to turn Mother-Shin if he sees him. Maybe he should drink some coffee. No he isn't allowed to drink coffee, Nasti won't let him. Stupid doctor thing, it's perfectly safe for teenagers to drink coffee. It's Nasti's fault.

He was feeling all right then he starts lifting things, pushing stuff, and doing a bunch of chores and he starts getting tired. Yup, Shin is giving him _the stare _he's suspecting something. Dammit. Five, four, three, two…

"Touma you look like you're ready kill over drying the dishes."

Shin was actually accusing him of getting himself tired!

"'m okay."

Shin was shuffling him out before he had time to react and forcing him on a couch. He wasn't half done with the dishes. He really wanted that allowance. He seen this awesome, amazing, beyond your imagination anime and he really wanted it.

"I'm sure Nasti will understand."

A blanket and pillow was thrown at him and that was that.

"Sleeping?" Shu asked. Still hungry and eating cereal.

"Hai."

"Good."

Thump.

Touma groaned at the lack of padding when he turned over and that there was nothing but air when he did turn over. He forgot he was sleeping on the couch not on his warm un-hard bed. He considered staying in his new position and fall back to sleep. But he felt the tug. The tug that used to force him outdoors on clear nights and only on clear nights.

He smiled; he hadn't felt that for weeks. The feeling was very welcoming. He was surprised to feel it now since he thought his stargazing was done with. That his element would abandon him because he failed. He let himself be defeated so easily. He who was chosen by the skies to watch over them. Untangling himself from the blanket he blearily looked around wondering what has occurred while he was sleeping. Ryo was sprawled out on the sofa and a bottle of Tylenol on the table next to him.

Touma finally found the cause of the shadows dancing and shifting around the room. Someone had started a fire and knowing that the presence of Rekka will continue its burning safely, they left it there. It also succeeded in helping with his sleep. The blinds were shut and all lights turned off. Most likely Mother-Shin.

Knuckling his eyes he dragged the blanket on the floor and draped it over Ryo. He would have carried him to his bed but thought Ryo was better suited next to a fire.

Wonder what time it is?

Eh… nine twenty-two. He slept an entire day. He must have been tired.

Byakuen was finally present; lying beside the old sofa and sleeping. Not feeling any harm in the lazy former Tenku awakening and continuing his nap. The house was quite silent. Touma expected Shu and Shin to be up playing video games but there was no flashes of light from their bedroom or any noise. Which would signify of one accusing the other of cheating. Or the controllers couldn't keep up with their reflexes and they died. Touma wondered if you could actually blow up a game that way. Since most games were made for normal people who don't have super human reflexes.

Yawning, he trudged over to the door and not bothering to wear any shoes walked outside barefoot. He untwisted his white shirt that had wrapped around him in his sleep and straightened his khakis. Now they were all wrinkly and he can't wear them tomorrow or Shin would have a conniption. Touma could just stick them in the dryer. Ryo at least didn't break that. The washer has already been fixed twice. Once by Shu.

Touma found himself getting quite experienced in plumbing.

He gazed around; this has been his first time outside since he was nearly killed. He was utterly surprised to find Seiji sitting on the far left looking up at the stars. He was wearing Touma's clothes since it was hard to distinguish whose clothes were whose in the tornado Touma made of their room. It only consisted of a black shirt and jeans. He appeared lost in thought not noticing Touma's presence. But Seiji can easily deceive someone if they don't know him good enough.

"Took you long enough to wake up." Seiji said smiling, expecting Touma to come out here on this kind of night.

Touma replied with a half-hearted smile trying vainly to just ask Seiji what's he been up to. The only thing standing in the way was the stars and their compelling songs. Though he shouldn't be able to feel them, he shouldn't be able to be compelled by them. Tenku was gone, along with his power.

They still sung to him.

"Seiji?" he asked softly. He knew Seiji wasn't just staying out all day for the hell of it. He found out something or was trying to find out something. By the look he was giving Touma it was like all his speculations were gaining more fact.

"Hm?"

"What…" He was going to ask, really he was, it's just _their _insistence made him more interested. "How can I still feel them?"

Seiji wondered briefly why that upset Touma so much. He always loved the stars and would stay out on the balcony for hours till midnight. At that time Seiji would have drug Touma's sleeping form to bed.

He knew the archer better than any of his friends. Touma drew his power from the stars. Long periods of time without them left him irritable, sleepless, or he slept too much lacking the energy he gained from the sky. Just depending on what situation it is. But the thought of Touma still possessing his connection to the stars told him this definitely wasn't the end of their fight.

Maybe Touma just thought he shouldn't still be lured by their… singing… he calls it. That it was over- they were over.

The problem with their enemies kept puzzling him. He was most certain they were after their lives. Wanting the Samurai Troopers out of their way. Their enemy was strong enough, more than strong enough, to take down the samurai troopers.

But since his friends and he were still alive Seiji wondered why they didn't just finish them off? Was it a one-chance thing? Did they have to kill them before something could happen? And now that the troopers were slowly reconnecting with their respected elements, were their enemies going to attack before it happens?

"Because you're still their guardian," That was the best answer Seiji could come up with, without making himself look like a moron. He knew Touma was suspicious-it was Touma. He would suspect something instantly. Perhaps the trooper already had ideas of his own.

But Touma wasn't listening to him. He was in his own little world. Then that warm smile appeared on his face. He closed his eyes, and by habit stuck his hands in his pocket as if rolling his yoroi crystal in his palm.

"One day you're going to be zoned out like that and something bad is going to happen." Touma paid no mind to him, didn't turn his head to face Seiji with a look. Instead had his head raised towards the heavens. Like he could only barely hear them and didn't want to miss one note.

Seiji sighed loudly. That didn't take very long. Most of the time the blue haired trooper makes some conversation with him. Even though it wasn't as talkative. The tiny flickers of lights instantly captured Touma's mind and sent him off.

He nearly jumped two feet off the ground when Touma suddenly jerked to his right. His gaze was fixed on the dark forest and his body stature shifted to a defensive position. Though it appeared to anyone else without a trained eye Touma had just merely turned around. They wouldn't know he was ready to lower his body and attack any moment.

"What is it?" Seiji being that of light was at a disadvantage in the dark. Touma was the only one in their group who could see in the dark.

"Nothing." He replied flatly, he relaxed and turned his attention back to sky.

Yes, Touma was zoned out again, completely lost, not here. But Seiji didn't allow it. He knew Touma took a defensive stance, probably before the trooper even knew it himself. It was so second nature to them- just like fighting- it comes automatically at the sense of evil. Defensive stance was a bad thing. Touma _did_ sense evil. "What did you sense? Our enemies?"

"One is spying I think." He replied absently.

Touma took it _so_ casually…. Sometimes he thought Touma felt way too safe under the night sky. The stars wouldn't let his mind go unless Touma was in danger. Because whoever it was, was spying they saw no danger in their guardian. It's probably even been there the entire time, while Seiji has been out here. In the dark… alone.

Don't think Seiji disliked when his blue-haired friend left him in the polluted and dying Earth for the brilliant sky. He still awed at how much Touma's senses increase when he loses himself. They did have a downfall. Touma was unable to hear anything around him. So if he was having a conversation with one of his blue haired friend… well it would become a one-sided conversation.

It was still a pretty funny thing for them to joke about, but no one thought about perhaps shoving him and startling the trooper. Or thinking it would be funny to send a mental scream through the bond.

Like he said before, that would leave them with an insane-star rambling-Tenku.

"How long has it been there?"

"Don't know." He closed his eyes and was gone.

Though Seiji despite his thinking had an urge to throw a rock at Touma. He left him here with someone spying on them. Right now. Seiji didn't want to admit he was relying on Touma for protection. But it was true. Touma was in his element (Or supposedly, Seiji wasn't sure at exactly what Touma ruled over.) Seiji wasn't. So he waited, patiently, he was good at that. Even though Touma had no idea he still had full power over his element, Seiji still felt safe.

A few minutes later Touma sit down beside him, looking incredibly cheerful.

"How's Ryo?" Seiji asked.

"He was out of it when I woke up."

Seiji nodded. Ryo really needed to rest. He should start talking some reason in their leader.

"You?"

Seiji thought for a moment. "Good."

Touma gave a small smile, glad Seiji was faring good. Then once again turned his attention towards the sky. He barely heard Seiji muttering he shouldn't do that. Well, the blonde should get used to it by now. That guy was still watching them, thinking he was perfectly concealed in the murky woods. He sensed the man move then tense as if hesitating. He was going to attack. His eyes shot open and he snapped up, standing in front of Seiji. The blonde accompanied him scanning the forest. If he was talking Touma couldn't hear him.

Truthfully, he didn't know what he was going to do. With the power their enemies had-it wouldn't take anything to finish their job on the two stray troopers. He would unquestioningly give up his life for Seiji, that wasn't the problem at all.

He was walking towards them, in smooth flowing steps that didn't stir the earth beneath his feet. The faint moonlight glazed over his skin making him look like death walking as it formed deep shadows on his face distorting his features. But Touma did see the blood stained dagger appear out of thin air in his left hand. The silvery light reflecting off of it defining every curve of the deadly dagger.

He raised the weapon and examined it thoughtfully. "The blood of your leader coats my daggers reminding me that I failed in killing him." He spoke like he was having a normal discussion. He held the dagger out so they could see clearly taking care not to notice the anger on their faces. He smirked.

Touma was present enough to grow angry at the few words spoken by their foe. Thinking of it made him sick. He was who almost killed Ryo-left him to die. That was Ryo's blood. The Ryo who was slumped dead asleep on the old sofa- arms hanging off the side. The Ryo bumping into the bathroom grumbling about his headache. Their leader, Ryo.

Something pulsed inside of Touma, something very powerful. Normally it would be triggered by his Kanji as his energy reached new heights during battle. Energy he needed if he still wanted to live. He was only half startled but still stumbled backwards. The mere force of it almost sending him flat on his back.

Before he could catch his balance it ripped through him again almost like in a fury of rage. This was different. It didn't appear to be any danger to him, he even thought the stars were fueling this power.

He felt disoriented. Very disoriented. He only felt this way when he went star gazing too long and his mind was unused to the feeling of being on earth.

Seiji's voice sounded far away. He only barely caught the words he was saying. Asking Touma what as wrong with him and with no replies tried to pull Touma behind him. He did see the man coming as he lifted the bloody dagger in the air- softly speaking what Touma thought were some kind of cryptic words. That couldn't be good.

He pushed his blonde friend behind him-natural instincts to protect him. Just then the pulsing energy surged through and out of him in numbing force.

A/n im sorry… really I didn't mean to leave you guys at the same cliffhanger. Also im very very very sorry I haven't updated recently. Nothing has came to me. Thank you for all your reviews! Im a happy author. More reviews the more happier ill be. Tell me what you think of my revised chapters.

I would like to think my thesaurus and my dictionary. I love them.

And my reviewers. I replied to you all. So just keep scrolling down till you find your name.

**Zorra: **Thank you so much! I read over my story… its pretty bad when an author laughs at their writing and hits themselves in the head for EVER posting something so horrible and bad grammar… stuff. Im so happy you hung in there and read my story. I hope you didn't lose interest and are reading it now. I seriously hate to wait for authors to post new chapters. So don't worry I understand. Im sorry it took so long to get out. I hope you like it now that its all fixed. I still have your comment from when you told me bout the author note thing. The burned brick wasn't my idea. And telling me you liked my story because of that… I thought I would lose a reader. My friend decided to add some… words… to my story. I hope you still like it.

**shadow in the night: **the burned brick thing again? Man… you guys… I have no comment on that. Got to read it all at once? Yeah that's cool. But usually you read them all at once and the author stops at the worse place imaginable. And you suffer. Angel's sorry… she took that out. My grammar is bad I know. I look over my own work for grammar mistakes. Thank you for your review! Hopefully my head wont get too big.

**Ladywolf: **I don't know when you posted your comment, but all my chapters are where I left off. Read them three times? Wow… didn't know they were that good. I hope you like my revised chapters. If they're boring tell me. I don't want you to keep reading them and on the second time kill over with boredom. Thank you bunches for your review.

**Ninxa Ra'wen: **You have no idea how happy your review made me. I read it maybe four times taking your… hmm… criticism seriously. I thought about it as I was writing and I tried to use it in my writing. So I hope you will read over my story again and tell me if I made any improvement.

The Natsuti part… im sorry. I wanted to make her character more important and less of a constant victim and in the way. (no offense to nasti fans) The doctor thing just came up. I find it actually hard to use her character. I just cant fit her in. I try… and its probably so bad its hilarious. But just think of it this way. The Author just cant work with Nasti. She will seriously attempt to make her a better character. Once again thank you for your review. I appreciated it a lot.

**Soon to be world renown Gracie:** you know I named my cat gracie. Heh I guess where I left off this time didn't help very much did it? I didn't mean to stop there. It just happen. Anyway I thought I could get some of my reviewers back that way and they could tell me how my remade chapters worked out. I love touma too. That's why I like torturing him in yaoi fics. Thank you for reviewing my story. Angel wishes you liked it.

**Soup:** that's your name right? Well I never saw anyone write something like that before so I thought it was a good idea. Anyway I don't like writing when they have their armor on. I dunno its just weird. Its bulky… and loud… Yes, I know why would someone watch roninwarriors yet think their armor is weird? Don't ask. Im weird myself.

I don't think their whole background was that big of a deal. Im thinking about maybe going into more detail but I thought the readers would like get mad or something. It looked short and choppy to me. I felt terrible I didn't know the japanese numbers. I take aikido and I'm getting my blue belt soon. I knew ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku. Thank you for typing it all out and for reviewing!

**yuffiegal23:** I didn't exactly update… but revised. But I still posted a new chapter. And hope you like it. Thank you for reviewing. Just because its short doesn't mean anything. I love all my reviews.

**Dragon Mistress325: **no offense but you actually shoved me right into a writers block. lol What kinda hurt is when you said your only reading my story cause its like yours. I'm sorry its not that interesting but I work on every chapter and don't write anything when I know I don't feel like writing. Because that's not my best.

Second apology: I would have taken you review into thought but… Exactly when did you comment each of my chapters? The unrevised chapters or revised chapters? I got all your comments on one day and was wondering why you didn't just type it all on one review. I don't mean to make my paragraphs long. I use different font than on so I cant judge how big the paragraphs will be.

But to make it clear what you were saying. Did you mean my paragraphs were just too long or too much detail? My story is Ryo centric. I'm sorry if you don't like those kind of stories. Maybe I should have warned that at the beginning. My first paragraph was atrocious? Ouch. I fixed it. That was my mistake. But I made my paragraphs better. As for my erratic writing. I know, ill try to get over that. Till then bear with me.

**JJ: **Im glad you you like my story! That makes me happy. And I hope youll review and tell me how much you like it again. So ill be happy again. Ill update soon. Im in the mood to work on this story. Thank you for your review! (

**Ex-P.F.C. Wintergreen:** For the first time I know where one of my reviewer posted a comment. I'm thinking I already apologized. I'm apologizing a lot. I'm gonna turn into a depressed author. Has my grammar got any better? Still being repetitive? You can tell me all my grammar mistakes if you catch them. This is the only story I don't have a beta reader for. And… thank you for reviewing!

**Rogue Ronin:** considering I don't know when you posted… thank you! Im glad you think its… nice. I work on description and maybe its better than before. I'm glad you like my story. (

**DarcyM:** I updated. Hmm nothing else to say except thank you.

**Cat:** awww thank you very much. It wasn't really that good. I think its somewhat better now. I'm sorry it took so long to update but like I said I couldn't think of anything to write. And even now it the chapter doesn't look very good.

**Bunch-o-Nuts: **im sorry I replied to yours last. Its just the way I copied to my computer. It doesn't mean anything! My writing will probably always be rushed. I guess ill just have make warning notes. I think I already started… thank you so much for reviewing.


	7. Tenku: part 2

**A/N: **So maybe it wasn't a few weeks. But hey, this is my longest chapter yet.

**The Elementals**

Chapter 7

Seiji stepped backwards; his lips parted in shock as Touma gave one last hard jerk then finally emitted a dark blue aura. The energy sparked and churned like an angry animal; wild and uncontrolled. Seiji couldn't determine the source of it. The power felt like it was coming from everywhere; the air, the sky, but it hung around Touma like it centered from him. This puzzled him; he wasn't used to this. Before, the power came from their yoroi but this was different, so much more different.

He could feel it as any other human could feel this intense amount of energy. For eventually their inborn intuition would kick in and they would start to wonder about the changing space around them.

Touma sagged like he was overwhelmed but planted his bare feet firmly in the ground. He slowly raised his hand in one smooth motion with his palm facing his attacker. He assumed a defensive position as if readying himself for a heavy attack with his feet spread. The dark blue energy surrounding Touma pulsed and Seiji briefly wondered what was happening. But then the swirling energy snaked down his arm and gathered into a small sphere, starting Seiji.

The blank look on Touma's face made it impossible for even Seiji to determine what his motives were. He was thinking perhaps the stars still claimed Touma's mind and all what he was seeing was his body's instincts to protect him but that would not made sense. He knew his friend very well and Touma could not fight like that. He trained enough with Touma under the night sky to know, not even under the clearest sky, Touma was fighting him with body and mind.

Just as the man called on his sure kill Seiji finally realized his blue haired friend's motions as it suddenly brightened. The blue shield surrounded them securely and the dark energy swept by carrying with it the agonized scream of tortured souls. Seiji was astonished. What once could completely disarm them was now passing harmlessly over them.

Seiji already knew he found his opposite. The dark energy around them was thick with evil and making him loathe it like he did Anubis' chaotic powers. The darkness rushed by compelling him to join with it; become one of the screaming tortured souls enveloped by darkness. They called to him as if he entranced them. A human that stood for light and were eager to see him fall in darkness. Then in the end tantalizing him with it. Seiji quietly turned away, uninterested.

Seiji noticed Touma tense against the next onslaught of dark energy but the shield did not weaken nor flicker against the attack. Touma stood in complete concentration to keep his wild energy in check. While his enemy showed no signs of weakening or strain. But Seiji wasn't surprised. Though he knew very little of their enemy he knew they were much more powerful than the Samurai Troopers.

Seeing that his attack was having no effect, their or should he say Touma's foe, released his energy into the air. Touma sagged as the shield dissipated and Seiji knew it had greatly taxed his strength but he quickly shook it off and stood protectively in front of Seiji.

The moonlight suddenly reflected off something. Seiji's insides knotted in disgust when he saw the stained dagger. He never wanted to remember that night when he saw Ryo in the streets. He never wanted to see Ryo hanging so closely to death but that one dagger brought back all of it.

The man snarled angrily, dagger sheathed, and his fist ready for contact. He moved in one fluid, silent motion. He didn't disturb the earth beneath his feet or leave any tracks of his steps. However, he was definitely mad.

Touma seemed to have the same train of thought because his calm face hinted anger and was already preparing for the attack. The archer grabbed his foe's wrist and smashed it in the ground taking his enemy's moment of shock to his advantage and kicking him in the chest.

Touma's foe was quick in retaliating. He was on his feet in seconds to take back his lack of being on guard and lashed out at Touma who gracefully dodged the attack and planted a fist in the man's side.

They moved with such grace that Seiji had a difficult time following their movements. The two flowed into techniques swiftly without pause to where it was like watching a blur. Easily defending and expertly advancing on the other. Truthfully, he had never seen Touma move this way before. Maybe, if close at all, when Touma and Shin were sparring with each other. Neither had yoroi or weapons to slow them down but just their bare hands.

Suddenly the blonde felt himself become very small and helpless. He was nothing against them and the only thing between him and Ryo's attacker was Touma. Seiji could have sworn his friend's power swept around him almost as if it was offering an unnoticeable safeguard. In response his friend's opponent's thick dark energy was clashing angrily with the pure energy. It simply showed him the heavy fight between the two.

"You think you're so strong! You are the weakest of them all to defeat! Don't get such a big head." He lay sprawled on the ground from where Touma managed to get in a hit and he was absolutely furious.

Touma shifted in front of Seiji in his usual protective gesture not allowing any harm to come to his blonde friend. Which he has done very well at. Touma's foe wasn't stupid but Seiji was an easy target and they all know with one Trooper gone they will all fall. Seiji almost smiled. Touma was incredibly protective of him in battle. With Seiji being completely helpless and Touma having a butt load of power Seiji was certain this was going to his head.

He was up in seconds, snarling angrily, and charging after Touma. He brought his fist back and Touma stood ready.

Seiji didn't think the battle went on that long. At the most fifteen minutes. So when the man suddenly paused in the middle of an attack, body froze in action, he doubted it was exhaustion. He glanced at Touma to see his reaction, thinking maybe Touma did something he failed to catch like the rest of the fight, but the archer was equally surprised.

He stumbled backwards as if struck and raised a hand to his head. A look of pure terror shown on the foe's face and his face open to scream but he fell on the ground and vanished.

Seiji let out a breath he was holding and quickly turned his gaze to Touma. He was worried how the trooper was going to hold up. Ryo used to be out for days when he handled that kind of power and Seiji was wondering how Touma's body would take this. With that kind of energy at his disposal Seiji was afraid the hell of a backlash Touma was going to get would kill him in the process.

"Touma…"

But something else suddenly occupied his thoughts. Ryo stood at the doorway, his mouth parted in shock and his hand forgotten on the doorknob.

Though he couldn't see that well in the dark the light filtering through the door allowed him to catch Ryo's condition. He was equally pleased the fire and some Tylenol had done some good for Ryo. After he forced him on the couch and got a fire going Ryo was out in no time. He looked better more awake than his usual zombie appearance. He refused to sleep instead wanting to stay awake and watch over his friend's. This caused him to doze on and off just about anywhere in the house having one of them to wake him so he could resume whatever he was doing.

It was best to let Ryo run his "protective" moods because it was near impossible to stop him any other way. The only one able to handle him was Touma but he had a year's of experience.

Seiji already suspected their connections with the elements so he wasn't too surprised to find out Ryo was up and walking around after a long day's sleep. That was how he used to heal Ryo when he was unable to summon enough strength from Korin.

Ryo glanced at Touma and something was shared between them Seiji couldn't decipher. Like a silent message only the one destined for could hear.

Touma moaned, alerting them to a more urgent matter. His breaths were coming in heavy gasps and he found it hard to keep himself steady. The power disappeared leaving him empty and with no support. The edges of his vision was blurring and following behind that the promising blackness. Touma knew from experience his body's limits and the signs it would give when he was pushing it too far. When even his conditioned self was handling more than it could.

Then he heard them, the stars. They weren't compelling him to join them. Wrapping his mind in their embrace and sweeping it away to the galaxies. Protecting him and showing them their wonders. They were singing to him. Luring him to sleep like the fire did Ryo. They knew him and they knew he was pushing himself too far. They reached him and held them in their soft embrace.

He tried to protest telling them he had to stay awake. His friend's needed him to protect them. But they insisted with their singing replying that they were all right. There was no longer any danger to threaten his friends. He smiled softly as he gave in and their healing caress reached his soul that was so savagely ripped apart and rested there.

Ryo was first to react being the closest to Touma and caught him gently in his arms. With so many battles pushing their endurance it was no wonder they were such experts at it. He plopped down in the grass and shifted Touma in his arms to a more comfortable position.

Ryo didn't seem bothered by the dark blue, shimmering, light hovering above Touma's chest as it shaped into a circular glow. The small light pulsed in time with the energy still in the air almost like a heartbeat. Then appeared to solidify forming into a fragile crystal ball looking remarkably similar to a…

"Yoroi crystal." Seiji muttered in wonder. A silver chain started snaking its way around the blue haired archer's neck connecting it to the fragile crystal. While the chain looked just as delicate as the crystal Seiji knew it was just as unyielding as the yoroi crystal. It now settled on his chest and only emitted a faint usual glow like all their previous crystals.

Touma's Kanji suddenly flared into existence on his forehead. The dark blue light spread nearly all the way to the forest's edge. It mingled with the remaining energy in the air becoming one with the silver moonlight. Seiji thought he was almost mistaken when he caught a glimpse of Ryo's Kanji come to life in echoing response to Touma's. But with his jet-black bangs hanging in his face and his current position it was difficult to tell.

Seiji knew better to doubt anything that had to do with the yoroi and he learned long time ago to go with intuitions instead of second guesses. So he put that information away for future conversations with Ryo.

"So are you going to tell me what happen?" Ryo said, with a small smirk.

"You didn't watch?" Seiji asked, not deliberately changing the subject.

He could never imagine his friends standing by and watching. Not with Seiji so helpless and in the middle of a battle. No matter how weak or insane their attempt was they would always fall right into battle to help each other. Though at the same time they knew when something was pointless and there was no logic in trying. That maybe with all the dozens of reasons stacked up against them they knew the only one with the power to handle this was Touma.

Though, that bit of logic was usually forgotten.

"Nope, we just woke up." He shifted the archer in his arms again. Touma was quite light, unusually light in fact, but any pressure on either of his arms and still sore side was painful. His rest did make him feel better but he was still very sore. He rejected Seiji's offer to hold Touma. He was in full leader mode, which was rare, and he had no intentions of giving up the blue-haired teen any time soon.

"We only saw the very end of the fight. Anyway, it didn't look like he needed any help." He didn't need to hint the still lingering glow in the air.

Ryo wasn't sure why they slept through because looking around he could clearly tell a fight occurred. Even though the earth wasn't demolished and trees weren't scattered and torn from their roots it had a feeling of battle in the air. Youjakai never failed to harm and destroy the nature around them while the troopers energy usually passed freely through plants. Not buildings however, which were man made had resting on once green grass and animal life. They could be just as destructive in the city as any Youjakai demon.

"You slept through?" Seiji asked, a little surprised.

"Hai."

The blonde once again asked if he could carry Touma as they agreed to head inside. With a resigned sigh he gave in. There was no way, even if Touma was light, that he could lift his sore body up with Touma. The strain would make him come crashing backwards.

Ryo could feel Seiji's eyes on him as he walked up the few stairs leading to the front door. He was used to it so it didn't bother him as much as Seiji gaze locking on to his. The guys were waiting inside not really having any idea what happen. They had to be held back from running outside and declaring war right then.

The door knob turned and…

"What happen?"

"Where's Touma?"

"Is Seiji okay?"

"Is Touma okay?"

"Are _they _still out there?"

"The yard isn't totaled is it?"

"Oh man, what is Nasti going to say?"

"Are you okay?"

"So where's Seiji and Touma?"

Ryo haven't even fully opened the door till the barrage of questions never seemed to end. Seiji was hiding behind him. Uncertain of the rage starting to appear on Shin's face and perturbed at all the noise. If they didn't shut up Touma was going to wake up, well maybe not he looks pretty out of it, but he still didn't like the chance.

"Seiji is right here." Ryo said, gesturing to blonde in the doorway. "And we're fine." He said reassuringly.

"What about Touma?" Shin asked.

"I have him and I would appreciate if you would shut your mouths." He said calmly. That usually got them to shut up.

Shu had to nudge a bit to the left to see the two forms that were hidden behind their leader. Seiji looked perfectly fine, if not a little tired. He also noted, just like Touma would, Seiji had the look of analyzing recent events that had came to his interest. He didn't look like he was in a fight as he showed no injuries. But it was quite apparent who did participate in the battle.

It did surprise Shu as he could tell who did the fighting that Touma was not harmed. Now it was suicide trying to go up against one of those guys without yoroi. But as they have no yoroi anymore he didn't understand how Touma couldn't have even one bruise. Either he was super fast to where he dodged all the attacks or… maybe Touma found a new yoroi? Maybe something like Kikotei?

He didn't have to look out the window to clearly tell the fight was one huge hell of a battle. Shu knew from experience how strong their new enemy was and it just didn't make sense.

Touma had no yoroi. So how could he stand against such a powerful enemy? He did manage to catch of few glimpses of the ending battle and all what he saw was three human forms. (By human forms he meant they looked human. Mostly directed to whatever "thing" that man was. He didn't call it human just yet.)

None of them had donned any yoroi. Touma just simply stood there in the clothing he was wearing today, nothing special about it. As far as Shu knew there was no magical clothing that hid in the far reaches of a closet that had the vast power of the yoroi.

So it was just hard to believe Touma was still here.

He noticed the same thing was going on in Shin's head. Even though he wasn't looking at everyone like he was going to bite their heads off because one of them had done something careless. He was still curiously pondering away. While, with skills developed through battle, he was ready to chew someone's head off for getting Touma in his current state.

Just a few hours ago, when he last checked Touma was still letting off his snores that were almost hard to pick up as he was buried underneath the blanket. Which meant Touma was sleeping very deeply and would be hard to wake till he decided to grace the world with his presence. Ryo was shockingly actually sleeping on the couch and by the fire burning in the fireplace Shin knew he was in about the same state as Touma.

Shu knew this just merely because he was waiting for Shin at the foot of the stares, yawning and poking meaninglessly at a ladybug. How in heaven Ryo got on the sofa _and_ asleep he has no idea. It couldn't have been willingly.

So, Shin being Shin, did not like to be woke up to Touma unconscious, Seiji in the middle of a fight, and Ryo the first when to be out the door. Shin just worries about them.

"What happen?" Shu asked.

Ryo shrugged, thinking Seiji was better to explain this since he didn't mysteriously sleep through it. But the blonde was already halfway up the stairs and heading towards his and Touma's room.

"Blondie didn't tell me."

"Keep calling me 'blondie' and we'll see how you like the new name 'courageous leader'." His voice was heard from down the hallway.

"_Seiji _didn't tell me."

"Well then?" Shu spoke up. Not having to hint that they're only source of information was locked in the bedroom and they were only left a few seconds of an ending battle.

"I'm headed to the sofa."

The two watched Ryo blankly as he rearranged himself on the sofa. Then threw the cover over him and turned the television on deciding to watch it till his mind got tired of thinking and wanted to sleep. Byakuen, they noted, was not there

"I guess we're not really going to figure out anything tonight."

"Nope."

After they scrambled down the stairs thinking gawd knows what their two buddies have got themselves into this time. Catching glimpses of flashing light dancing off the walls that flowed through the windows. Already passing Seiji and Touma's room and knowing that they were in the middle of whatever was happening out there. Worrying themselves senseless for the fear of the their two friend's life now that they were defenseless and vulnerable to anything.

Also, thinking why can't there ever be a normal day in the Koji mansion.

So with those thoughts they joined Ryo watching television. Right now, they didn't feel like sleeping. Right now, there was no use trying to sleep because they were just too curious at what happen. The entire idea of how Touma survived a run-in with their enemy was just so puzzling.

* * *

"Last to awaken, first to awaken huh, Touma?" He said softly, placing his lightweight best friend on his messy bed. That was after carefully avoiding any important papers that were sprawled all across the floor. Not much has been done to their bedroom. Even though it stays considerably messy, you can usually see parts of the floor.

Touma's new yoroi crystal was gently reflecting the moonlight that streamed through the window. His bed was meticulously placed to receive all moonlight most of the night. He stared at it as if waiting for it to present some answers but he didn't expect any. He could still see Touma's Kanji glowing in his mind, it giving him all the hope he needed that their battle was not over.

With a resigned sigh he started laying a few blankets over Touma not bothering to place them neatly. He tossed a few pillows over the trooper's head and stood back to admire his work. He just hoped he left space for air. He didn't think Touma was going to move at any point during the night and he didn't want to suffocate him.

Surprisingly, Touma (though hard to explain how) rolled over on his stomach. The low snores started, and Seiji was content Touma was comfortable.

"You see, I told you hanging around the stars too long is going to get you in trouble." Seiji yawned. He didn't care whether or not Touma was sleeping; he was going to voice his opinion.

But eventually he gave that up. Yawning and rubbing his eyes plopped on his bed. He checked the time. Thinking how much sleep he would get before his consciousness would inevitably be needed and he would be up walking around the house, munching on some junk food lying around, and taking his morning walk around the forest.

If Korin was still with him he would most likely practice some katas with his sword just to buy some time until his lazier friends wake up. Being complete harmony with his element, he wakes as the sun strips the land of the darkness and basks the Earth in its warm light starting a new day.

He didn't know what happen to his alarm clock but the recent power outage had it constantly blinking. It had the right time but the stupid thing would not stop blinking. So now it blinked '10:27'. Considering he usually wakes anywhere between six to eight in the morning… Yup, it's cool. He would have around eight hours of sleep. Which actually wasn't enough but was still good.

Probably the worse part of his day was when he was left in the dark to find some decent clothing to sleep in. This was also one of the times why he hated the dark so much. It seemed that he could see perfectly fine if he stared at the sun for hours (which he should note was completely useless). But in dark he was utterly blind.

At least it wasn't completely dark; there was some moonlight managing to shine through his side of the room. What he wouldn't give for his portable glowing crystal right about now.

_Crack._

Seiji tentatively looked down, wondering what in the world he just stepped down that made such a define 'cracking' noise. He was horrified to find out it was a floppy disk.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." He frantically searched for a symbol that would acknowledge it as a story disk. An X with a dot on either side signified a story disk. Which meant his most recent stories in the making.

He regretfully found the mark on the disk. The small X with two dots on the top left corner. But now as Seiji had cracked it in half, then another mix of odd angles it really wasn't an X anymore.

So that's what was on his mind (accompanied by Touma's recent battle) as he wore his 'decent sort of clothing for sleeping'.

* * *

When Natsuti woke up the next day, after a good four hours of sleep, she walked downstairs.

She was accustomed to seeing Shin and Seiji watching television when it was still early and their friend's were sleeping. Sometimes Seiji was outside and would only return when he was called for breakfast. Or maybe Shin was making breakfast and the blonde was keeping him company. But with any arrangement they were almost always the first ones awake.

This was the case that morning. Both of them were laughing over a 'cheesy' anime that seemed as if was vainly trying to remake the Samurai Troopers on cartoons. Nasti picked up something about Saint Seiya.

"Who actually has _pink _yoroi and _green _hair?" Shin asked, grimacing.

Seiji shrugged.

But it was quite apparent that _something_ occurred.

Ryo was sleeping through this; on the sofa with a blanket thrown around him. He appeared nowhere near ready to waken. The updated arrangements she noticed always included Ryo prowling the halls early in the morning or him up late to insure his friends went to bed safely. So for him to still be sleeping and quite restfully was very surprising.

But she shrugged it off because she was not complaining and joined the two former troopers to watch whatever anime was on.

Both of them suddenly got quiet as if startled she was there.

"Morning Nasti." Seiji was quick to recover.

"Hey Nasti." Shin also followed in his friend's footsteps.

Natsuti smiled brightly and asked them how they slept. By the look on their face a simple 'Fine' was not all.

This ability to sense a lie of kids was not a recently developed talent. Natsuti didn't acquire it from spending a year with them or any special sense. She was a woman, a mom, a parent, and she also had quite a good skill in misleading her parents.

But she went along with it, as any parent would, to allow their children to think they got by with it. Have them feel safe till she suddenly figures out just what happen.

It was a few minutes later that they began flipping through the channels to find something less painful to watch. Natsuti was quick to glimpse the weather for today. Cloudy, warm, but no chance of rain. She wanted to wait another hour or so before she began cooking merely just to find out a little hints on exactly what occurred between last night and this morning.

But she had to be very clever about it. The two _are_ the empaths of the group and know when someone is trying to silently interrogate them. She yawned as she watched the reality television show they picked. Everything on TV was just so dramatic.

She found a wonderful question.

"How are the guys doing?" They knew of her deep concern for all of them and would understand why she asked.

"Well Ryo is actually sleeping." Shin replied, staring blankly at the screen. "Think Shu is arguing with himself whether or not he wants to get out of bed." He checked the stairway. "I think he will be up soon."

Natsuti was actually thinking Ryo had got himself in some sort of trouble but now it was hard to determine which of the names said was the guilty one.

"What about Touma?" She honestly knew both Shin and Touma were in good health with the healing of Kayura but still was actually concerned about them.

Seiji shrugged, not bothering to answer.

It was ten minutes later that Shu broke the silence with a 'where's the food' look and greeting them good morning.

Natsuti failed to notice the silent conversation that occurred between three former troopers.

Both Shin and Seiji looked at Shu questioningly and with a quick nod of his head was informed Touma was doing fine. Nothing that Shu could see was negatively effecting the trooper at the time. He was still buried beneath the blankets and pillows Seiji covered him with when Shu cautiously replaced them over the trooper. He was still snoring and unhindered by any movement in the house.

"He's okay?" Shin whispered, as Nasti left to fix breakfast. She was planning on Shu not getting up quite so early and was a little puzzled at his early rising.

"Hai, as far as I can tell."

Seiji did not have to see the looks that were turned his way to know they were expecting a full-length story on what happen. Maybe not at the moment but soon.

"What's for breakfast?" Nasti called.

"Eggs!"

"Sausage!"

"Bacon!

"Biscuits!"

It wasn't until a few minutes later Nasti received company from the four teenage boys. They followed in line, Ryo trudging behind them as he rubbed his eyes, and seated themselves around the table. From there a noisy conversation started.

Nasti noticed the topic was about the new girl at school. Whether or not they thought her dating material and what was with the clothes she wore around when not in school. Seiji found her punk attitude appealing and Shin thought she was just down right some form of she/he.

They discussed her purple highlighted hair. Her American looking jeans and tight t-shirts.

Nasti found some parts of the conversation not all that interesting. Though Ryo didn't add his opinion he raised his hand when they voted if she was in fact girlfriend material. He assumed his normal position at the table. Head resting on his arm while he slept before breakfast.

"Nasti?" Shu asked, breaking from the conversation.

"Nani?"

"How's it been in the hospital? Nothing unordinary?"

There was a brief pause in which all three boys were interested and looked at her expectantly.

She turned around and pushed herself up on the counter.

"Nothing that I have noticed. But you can't take that into consideration. Sometimes there are a large number of people coming into the emergency room for no apparent reason. No holidays, full moons, excessive heat, or anything that usually causes the usual number of people to increase. Just like a busy day at work but for the emergency room."

The three contemplated this.

"I have watched. But I can't be caught sneaking in on all the patients. Doctors have their own patients."

"I would tell you if there was." Once the questions were done Nasti resumed cooking breakfast and the guys returned to their list of girlfriend material.

The next in line was a girl with dark brown hair and eyes, tan skin. She either had her hair curly or straight and was half Panamanian. There were further details about her so Nasti assumed this girl was a close friend. Her mother was from Panama and her father was from England. She stayed in Tokyo as an exchange student. She knew a decent amount of Spanish due to taking it in America because her mother wanted her to. She of course spoke English.

The troopers learned once you had her started on English there was no longer any pauses for words, being exhausted from translating so much in her head, or incorrect pronunciations. It was good they were gifted with the understanding of any language.

Feeling Nasti was left out they told her every physical detail. Nasti truthfully wouldn't have minded if she was saved from size of her boobs or her 'very sexy Hispanic butt'. They informed her the girl wasn't the paper thin models you see everywhere. She guessed they didn't want her to think they were looking for the thinnest, blondest, girl out there.

The details went on and on and on.

Being from Hispanic background she had the shape of a Hispanic. She was short with nice hips, thighs, and of course the 'very sexy Hispanic butt'. After they drilled into her head she was not really skinny but normal sized. (By normal sized Nasuti defined it as having fat in the proper places like thighs, stomach, and butt a normal teenage girl should have. They just didn't want to insult her but being a woman Nasti understood what a girl should look like.)

This girl also had glasses and used to stutter when she was younger.

She finally tuned out the rest.

They were going to their next discussion about an old, grumpy, cruel janitor when the food was ready.

"Do you guys know when Touma will be up?"

They shrugged.

She sighed helplessly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, studying each of them.

It between mouthfuls she received their response.

"Ahm Good." (That was Shu.)

Ryo was polite enough to swallow. "I'm okay."

Remarkably, and she meant remarkably, Ryo did look better. While he wasn't straining his eyes against the light to keep a migraine from flourishing he was still tentative with his side. Ryo also appeared a bit more energetic than his previous lethargic self. Nasti knew how bad the breaking of the bond hurt Ryo. Even though it pained the others just as much, being in the position Ryo is it hurt him to not have his friend's presence or the sense of the bond steadily flowing.

It was why Ryo showed no sign of his usual over hyperactive self.

Natsuti smiled.

"Great." Shin answered for Seiji and himself.

Breakfast was never quite and now wasn't any different. They started to exchange ideas on any new hot girls that would be coming to school once the vacation was over. They argued whether or not the city should turn to a barren wasteland like with Arago just so they wouldn't have to go to school.

They discussed whether or not that 'evil demon girl' had a crush on Shu. How adorable it was and what the children would be like. Shin thought they were a good couple and it would probably be good if Shu was tamed and had a nice little family.

Seiji refused to baby-sit his kids and told him never to let Ryo watch them because he was too irresponsible.

Ryo began arguing he was not irresponsible and could in fact baby-sit Shu's kids anytime.

Then Shin reminded Ryo he was agreeing to baby-sit a kid sired by an 'evil demon girl' and was making a complete idiot out of himself.

Ryo glared pure detest at Shin and was ready to flip a good portion of mushed eggs at his head before Seiji stopped him.

Nasti didn't see Seiji's gaze fall on her so she didn't know he was calculating her features as she's done numerous times to them. She forgot how protective they were over her and disliked her fussing over them. The only reason they allowed them to care for her was because she did save Ryo's life. If it wasn't for that they would have toughed everything out on their own.

She knew it not be in a selfish way; they've been relying on themselves long before the war with Arago. They felt bad for her helping them so she understood.

So of course it was due time for them to start ordering her around.

"Nasti?"

"Hm?" As childish as it was she was sitting on the counter again and doing bills that recently came in the mail. It never failed that water, electricity, and gas always increased when she was housing five teenagers. She refrained herself from the argument and busied herself with bills.

"You look tired."

Hearing this Shin lowered his knife that was against Ryo's throat and Shu stopped laughing.

"Yeah Nasti, didn't you come in around seven this morning?"

It was rare Nasti was ever given _the look_ by both empaths. She could take care of herself and never needed to be reminded that she was human. They were always busy insuring their friends were not hurting themselves more than their enemies.

Like a child being punished, she muttered a low. "Hai."

"We'll clean up the mess. You can go chill out on the couch." Ryo offered.

She nodded that she agreed and bringing a big glass of orange juice finally was rewarded to watch her own television.

Shin scowled. "After all she's done we can't even be a little courteous to her."

Ryo's head fell. "She has the stupid night shift now."

"Nasti never gets sleep for a couple of weeks." Shin knew it was a difficult switch for your internal alarm clock.

"So?" Shu asked, wondering what they came up with.

"We should let her chill today. Everyone knows the nervous wreck she's been with us." Seiji had everyone's plate in the sink and table cleaned.

"I want to check on Touma." He knew each of his friends were concerned for their starry trooper. Though with the constant onslaught of fights they became accustomed to strange and surprising events. They were able to adapt to Touma's sudden amazing talent to participate in battle with their new enemy, without yoroi, deflect blows without yoroi, and numerous other things.

Seiji was quite sure once his friend woke up there would be an exchange of angry words, lectures on his stupidity, and just wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"Tell me how he's doing." Shin said.

Seiji stretched and yawned. "Why? You're not joining me?" That was quite a shock for Seiji. Mother-Shin never failed at fussing over everyone.

"Nah. I'm hitting my bed." He was full and sleepy.

"I'll see for myself how blue-brains is doing but later. I'm crashing."

Ryo was the only one to follow him to his room. So walking quietly through the television room he carried his big mug of coffee. Seiji was quick to remember what happen last night as he stepped carefully over the pile of papers with Ryo close behind.

Being Touma's roommate when he slept at Nasti's enabled him to automatically identify where it if good to step and where it's not. But now Ryo lived with Touma and was much more skilled at it.

Seiji observed Ryo was thoroughly studying Touma but yet at the same time acting as if he was merely following Seiji to his bed.

"You plan to drink all that coffee?" Ryo witnessed numerous times when Touma had drunk that huge amount of coffee with a huge amount of sugar to accompany it. There wasn't even a word to describe it. His nerves were strung to the point the littlest sound had him jumping and screaming.

Nothing, and he meant nothing, was able to keep Touma still for half a minute.

"Yup."

Ryo was horrified at the thought of an insane, strung on coffee, Seiji.

The air to his two friend's room was different. It felt strange to Ryo when he entered it. Most of the discomfort came from the left corner. This was where Touma was piled beneath layers of blankets and pillows. He could feel Touma's strength slowly returning as the power inside him coiled and turned like a ticking bomb. It surrounded him with a fierce, turbulent, aura and shifted into a calmer state once the two troopers entered the room.

Except for that nothing had changed. Half of the room was still a junk pile while the other half was only a few levels cleaner than the other side.

Both Seiji and him stood near the blonde's bed lost in their own thoughts.

Ryo was examining Touma to the best of his abilities. Just a night of rest after the battle last night didn't do much for Touma but at least he would make it through. Ryo never doubted Touma wouldn't.

"You can sense how he's doing can't you?"

Ryo looked at Seiji startled. There was no wise tone in his speech or a hint that Seiji knew Ryo was hiding something. But it was still odd of Seiji to ask that. He was genuinely curious and probably worried for Touma.

"Hai." Ryo confirmed.

"Is he okay?"

"He's okay to have almost died from that hell of a backlash last night."

Seiji thought for a moment and sit down on his bed. Ryo followed close behind but without concern for Seiji's bed and sprawled out on the bed once comfortable.

Seiji remembered Ryo's first time summoning Kikotei. It was probably the worse shape he seen Ryo in. The poor guy slept for a week straight and then was thrown into endless battles while not even being halfway healed. The frequent summoning of Kikotei was killing Ryo and they feared just one more would truly rip his soul apart.

With their yoroi they never handled more power than they could control. The yoroi acted as a buffer so the only thing that wore them down was the lack of rest and beatings they took. Maybe because of this they never knew just how much power they really wield. The energy was always held back to not harm them.

If this was true the power they received from their respected element was unbelievable but uncontrollable.

"What happen to the yoroi?" Seiji broke the silence.

Ryo closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and slung an arm over his eyes. Seiji chose not to disturb him.

Ryo replied softly. "They are still here."

Seiji wasn't sure what 'here' meant. Here as in the yoroi are still here? Inside them? Or someplace else?

"They were destroyed though." Seiji countered.

"Hai."

"How can they still be here then?"

Ryo face tensed as if the question was requiring more effort to answer than he wanted. Ryo wasn't big on being the all-wise type. He may know a good bit of information but did not like attention directed at him. It was conflicting with his leader status but Ryo's whole like was a big conflict.

"The yoroi were the buffer. They were mystical yoroi, yes. The yoroi are a tool that is used to draw power from the elements. Kaosu created them knowing the immense power the elements were. _But_ he created a _tool_. Which is why Arago wanted us captured. Even though the yoroi were the tool _we_ are the only ones able to _use_ the yoroi. No matter how much he said our lives were useless he needed us to harness the elements power."

Seiji was absolutely shocked at the knowledge Ryo held. His mouth must have been hanging open but he didn't care because Ryo was not done. Seiji wasn't sure what was going on. It was a big change of atmosphere from talking about Touma's condition to… well… this.

"It was why we were so easy prey for the nether spirits. The yoroi entwined with our being. So if they controlled the tool they also controlled the user. A tool can be destroyed. The _yoroi_ are no longer here but you are still Korin and Touma is still Tenku."

Like he said, Ryo was never the informative one of the group. He usually let them handle the thinking while he worried about everything else. Seiji's eyes narrowed. "How do you know this?"

Ryo didn't seem too interested in the information as he told Seiji. It seemed more like he was reciting something.

Ryo sit up and shrugged, "I had a dream."


	8. Author's Note

No this is not a Chapter, sorry.

My Long Author's Note.

I know I'm not allowed to post author notes for a chapter, but it truly is killing me. I cannot grasp even a hair of inspiration for my stories. Nothing. I try to go back and do some work on them, since I know they need it, but it's like staring at words and an impenetrable brick wall be between me and my stories. You have no idea how much this bothers me; writing was my life and my life was writing, but I just cannot write anything. I still have everything in my head, very nicely planned out and detailed, hopefully. At this moment even the writing in my head is gone. Which is a Very, Very bad thing.

Lately, I don't understand the point of writing fanfiction since, well, anyone can copy my ideas and publish a book about it and I can't do anything about it. I'm not going anywhere famous with fanfiction, since I can't publish it. So what's the point in working so hard on a story that's just going to get reviews?

But basically I just can't form the words. I can't write, and I would feel horrible if I wrote what I was able to and it be a horrible example of my writing. You guys wouldn't like that, right?

I honestly thank you for reviewing, cause it makes me extremely happy to know people are still reading my stories, and I'm sorry. I won't give up, and I will try, but you can never force creativity you know?

So I was wondering if it would be okay if I would go back, do some editing on my stories, try to get some inspiration and post everything fresh and new. I know I took quite a long time doing this to my Elementals story, but well, I'm a perfectionist. Maybe that will come in handy. I definetly KNOW they need lots of work anyway, so nothing wrong with it. I will not quit my stories, that's out of the question. im just having a hard time right now.

Right at this moment Mages is the only inspiration I've had. Maybe Elementals, and well, nothing else. But I'll quit rambling, and leave it at that. Thanks for listening.

Luv you guys.


End file.
